Everlasting Fantasy
by Rinoa Hearttily
Summary: My first fic. Chap.4 up! Quistis admits to herself she likes Seifer, but so does Fujin. Squall & Rinoa make plans for their wedding. Selphie & some others will go to Trabia a day. Squinoa,Selvine,Seiftis/Seifuu upcoming triangle. Please R/R!!^^
1. Default Chapter

Ok, first and foremost, none of these characters, except my originals,are mine. They belong to Square. So, please, with this stated, don't sue me. Also, this is my first fanfic, be a little easy. Please review. I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Everlasting Fantasy  
  
It was a dark, silent, peaceful night. The large white moon reflected itself upon the seas, over which Balamb Garden was hovering. The stars shining brightly, yet gently. So very relaxing, so very quiet. Behind her, music and laughter was echoing in the ballroom. That room, where she first saw him. Rinoa Heartilly stood outside the ballroom, looking out towards the open sea, the wind blowing back her long dark brown hair. She rested her elbows on the railing, as those blue eyes looked dreamily into the heavens. Beside her was Squall, he was pretty silent right now, with his head hung low with brown locks of hair covering his face from her sight. She sighed gently to herself; She knew that they were both relieved, so happy Ultimecia was gone at long last. But he seemed so quiet, not troubled, just quiet.  
  
"Hey, look! It's Rinoa! Irvine, get Rinoa on the cam!"Selphie squealed out, bouncing and pointing to the balcony.  
  
"Hey, settle down, I'll get her Sefie."Irvine replied with that same tone he had. He flicked back a few strands of hair, and walked over to Rinoa with the cam corder. However, the batteries went dead."Darn it!We need new batteries...Sefie, go get some!"  
  
"Ok Irvine."She replied, and walked off, looking for batteries."Hmm..batteries batteries batteries.."  
  
"Thanks Sefie..huh?Hey ladies..!"Irvine was always Irvine, as he walked off to a group of female SeeDs, with the killer grin, and loner personality.  
  
Rinoa looked up again, after hearing Selphie and Irvine's voice to Squall, to see if he had noticed. She lifted her head up, and was shocked to see him looking at her from the side of his eye. She smiled so sweetly, like an angel. Her eyes lit up, as he smiled for what seemed the first time. She then lifted up her arm, and held up a single finger, but Squall walked to her all the same. They were alone now, no one else was watching.  
  
"Squall..you look so happy!"Rinoa breathed out. She was taken by such surprise by him. She put her arms around him, holding onto him never wanting to let go. This was the most happiest moment of her life she thought. She was by him, and for once he didn't move back, instead, he put his arms around her, holding her close.  
  
"That's because I am happy Rinoa...is something wrong?"He told her, almost so low even she could barely hear it. He said it, however, with a tone she had never heard from him. The last part, of course, wasn't exactly a question either. More like a comment that everyone would laugh at, since before, there was always something wrong. But not now.  
  
He didn't wait for a response. He pulled her close to him, with her arms wrapped around. She didn't bother answering, because there was a more important statement to be made right now, and not by means of words. As they embraced, their heads pulled closer, and then their lips found each others, as they hugged each other fondly.  
  
Rinoa was in shock, speechless. But she enjoyed it all, even if she felt as though she wasn't in her right senses. Could this be Squall? She thought. I never imagined him to be this...loving. It was almost hard for her to think the word, as she blushed to a light pink shade. When this was done, she decided, I will tell him how I really feel!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Morning. The light shined in between the white shades of her dorms window. Rinoa rose up in her bed, rubbing her eyes gently. After they came back, Rinoa immediately, thanks to Cid, had gotten a dorm. Either from coincidence, or because Cid was such a nice man, she got it right by Squall's.  
  
"Squall!"Rinoa gasped to herself outloud. She sat there, upright, in that single dorm's bed, white sheets pushed off the side, only enough still at the foot of the bed to cover her feet. Rinoa thought in an almost dreamlike state of last night. He kissed me, she thought. Then, with more force she spoke to herself in a whisper. "He kissed me...and afterwards I wanted to tell him how I felt, but all I could say was I love you. But he said 'That's all you need to say, Rinoa, because I feel the same way'..then, the rest of the night we both had fun with our friends.."The words echoed in her mind, as a smile burst out upon her pink lips.  
  
She slowly got out of bed in her blue flannel pajamas. As she made it up, she hummed almost wanting to dance. But she only hummed happily, the song she learned from her mother, about being in love. Afterwards, she got dressed in her usual, and cleaned up her dorm. She didn't bother eating breakfast, as she wasn't even hungry. She walked over to the door, and turned around observing her dorm, then with a smile of satisfaction that she had it looking perfect, she opened the door, and exited, closing it back behind her. I guess, she thought, I'll go to the library and read some old magazines.  
  
Quistis and Selphie sat in the back of the library, doing some research on GF's. Selphie was still nervous from the memory loss incident, and wanted Quistis' help with it, since she was an instructor at one time. Selphie had her mind set on finding a safe way to junction GF's, or maybe even another way to use them. Selphie, of course, thought anything was possible.  
  
"Hi Selphie, hi Quistis!"Rinoa exclaimed as she saw the two in the back. "I didn't expcet to see you both here, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Hi Rinoa! We're, me and Quistis, are doing some GF research. I hope we find a way to save our memories....wanna help?"  
  
"I thought we had all unjunctioned our GFs though."Rinoa said, somewhat confused.  
  
"We did."Quistis replied matter of factly. "But they still might be needed, and if so, then we will once again be at risk of losing more memories. I do believe, however, that will be a long time."  
  
"But! But you never know! We might need them!"Selphie begged. She had a point, but so did Quistis.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should even worry about that. Everything will be fine!"Rinoa said. She did believe that too, as Rinoa always lived for the moment, and anything too far ahead to see wasn't even worth considering.  
  
"I hope you're right.."Selphie said lowly, but soon perked up again, as always."Hey, Rinoa, what were you and Squall doing last night? You came out from the balcony looking like you were in a daze!"  
  
Rinoa blushed as soon as the words escaped Selphies mouth. She really didn't feel like talking about Squall out in public, and even worse, with Quistis right there. Quistis had calmly, and without trouble, given Squall up. But Rinoa didn't want to be mean and rub it in her face that she had Squall; Quistis may not have been a best friend to Rinoa, but she was still a friend.  
  
"Well...uhh..we were just talking. That's all...."Rinoa wished to have sounded more calm, and certain, but she was lucky to have not stuttered.  
  
"I don't buy that! We don't buy that, huh Quistis?"Selphie was getting over excited again.  
  
"Selphie, please, calm down."Quistis said somewhat annoyed. Quistis always had a bit of a short temper.  
  
"Well, I guess I will be off to check on Angelo. She's got the cutest little pen in the entrance of the training center, where there aren't any monsters. It was so nice of Cid to put her there, where there is grass and stuff. Maybe she will feel more at home that way."  
  
"Ok, bye Rinoa!"Selphie said happily"Seeya later, ok!"  
  
"Goodbye Rinoa."Quistis said, friendly, but it was obvious she was annoyed at them both.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
It was sunset. Quistis Trepe looked over to the sea from the quad. The Garden Festival Members who were already practicing for the next Garden Festival had left, and as they were leaving, Quistis had decided to come and talk to Selphie a bit. The two were good friends now, though Quistis did occasionaly lose her cool. They had worked together though, and unlike Rinoa, Selphie was a SeeD, so she felt as though Selphie and her could talk more closely. However, when she arrived, Selphie had done left to the cafeteria to go eat. Quistis decided to not go hunting for her, and just stayed here, because there wasn't much more to do.  
  
".....if only I was still an instructor. Then, there would be something for the Trepe to do."Quistis threw out to nowhere. She now realized to herself, that even after she was fired, there were still duties. She was never lost. "Never until now!"She nearly screamed out in anger. She took a deep breath, then sighed and continued to look into the sea,now red from the setting sun in it's horizon.And now,she thought, I am depressed. Frustrated and depressed. Then, she buried her head in her arms, and cried to herself softly, with a few fits of anger in between.  
  
"Hey Selphie, Trepe wants you."Said one of Selphie's Garden Fest members."She's in the Quad."  
  
"Oh,ok! I'll be there in a moment!"Selphie said, as she left her half full cup of cherry soda, and completely untouched handful of fries on the tables as she rushed out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Tell her that,not me.."The member mumbled."I don't guess she wants those..."  
  
Selphie ran into the Quad, then as she approached her, she slowed down to a slow walk. "Hiya Quisty! What's wrong?"  
  
".............Nothing."Quistis replied bluntly. I only wish it was true, she told herself. Then, unable to handle the pain, she figured she would let Selphie know a little, but the details were not going to her. "I'm just a little depressed and upset. I wanted to talk to you earlier, to keep me busy I suppose, since Xu has been working pretty hard with Nida lately to assist Cid."  
  
"Wasn't it SQUALL who was in charge now?"Selphie asked.  
  
"When it came to fighting the sorceress. But Cid must've realized finally that Squall is just a teenager, he shouldn't be running a Garden. So he decided to go back to being in charge. Of course, I'm sure Squall will be the heir to Garden."  
  
"Yeah, 'bout time Squall got a break!"Selphie exclaimed with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah."Was Quistis' simple reply.  
  
"So...what's got you down?"Selphie said, more calm now, making Quistis very happy.  
  
".....I just don't know what to do anymore, that's all Selphie. If you don't mind, I think I'll be heading to my dorm now."Quistis then walked off to her dorm, without another word, glance, or feeling.  
  
"Quisty?"Was Selphie's simple response.  
  
Quistis walked down to the dorms, and along the way to hers, she passed Squall's. She pushed the thought of him out of her head, but when she realized that the next dorm she was looking at was Rinoa's, she couldn't handle it. She knew that Squall and Rinoa had gotten together, even if it was unsaid. But the pressure was unbearable to her. Would I ever talk to Squall again, or ever see Rinoa in the same way again?she thought. But, then again, I always thought of Rinoa as a bit of a brat...Quistis shook her head, and then, in the hallway, in front of Squall's door, the flattened out her golden hair, and brought a more cheerful look to herself. Only she knew that it was fake. Then, she reached the doorknob, and opened the door.  
  
Squall looked up from his bed, which he had been sitting on before she had entered. He was surprised to see Quistis there, smiling down on him, but still hiding something. Just my imagination, he thought."Hey Quistis."He said with a nod. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought I would like to talk Squall."Already, she had let herself out. She figured that she should go ahead and start it. Find out what you want to know, she told herself. "Squall...the other night about you and Rinoa..."  
  
"What about Rinoa?"Squall said. It came out more sharply than intended. He could have sworn he saw Quistis flinch. "...Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."Then with a more reasonable tone, he added."Now...what was it you wanted to know.?"  
  
"Well,not to get the wrong idea Squall,"A slight giggle, to try and throw him off. "But...we all know how you and Rinoa like each other...but I just keep wondering, how much do you love her? Don't take it the wrong way..."Quistis felt like hitting herself. She might as well just said Squall I love you, leave Rinoa for me please.  
  
"Love her..."Squall said it with consideration at first, then with a much more uneased tone, he stated. "Quistis...I like her. No, I do love her, but..."Squall had truly begun to love Rinoa, but he tended to take sudden mood swings if anything was said about her the wrong way. It was now he would wish he didn't. "Quistis! Can't we find a more...suitable subject?!"  
  
Quistis was shocked. She should have expected this. Her and Squall could never get close."Well,I was just thinking of trying to have a conversation about something you like! I'm sorry if I offended you."Then, with a look of pure anger, Quistis left. He loves her...and I'm nothing. And Squall just stayed in his dorm, shocked at his own words.  
  
Once Quistis reached her dorm, she spoke outloud, to herself. A voice as cold as ice. "I, Quistis Trepe, will no longer worry about Squall and such things as love for all I am concerned!"Quistis knew she would care for Squall, but love was out of the question. He was now only a friend. But even so, there would always be something. And she would always remember her first crush.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Squall went through the next day with low spirits. He hadn't intentionaly meant to snap at Quistis, but he didn't like the tone in her voice. Like she despised Rinoa. No one will think that of Rinoa! was all he could think at the time. In his eyes, he was her sorceress' knight, but also a protector. Now he thought he was crazy. I sound like Seifer, he told himself. He decided the best thing to do was get out of his dorm and go fight of some monsters.  
  
"7 already."Squall mused. He had just entered the training center, and in a matter of 3 minutes, killed 7 grats. "I'm lucky I haven't found a T- Rexaur."He mumbled to himself. Then, speak of the devil. A T-Rexaur came prowling, and it's eyes landed on Squall. He prepared himself, and drew out his gunblade, and watched the gigantic dinosaur approach him. He charged at it soon enough, bringing down his gunblade through it's thick hide. It growled in pain, and counterattacked with a hard hitting swing of it's tail. One blow, and Squall was already weakened. He was in a desperate state, when suddenly, his adrenaline increased, and he charged once again, but with impulse. He performed Renzokuken, slicing several times into the beast, and finished with Lion Heart. However, it just wouldn't die.  
  
By fate, Rinoa had appeared. She had been searching for Squall, and since he wasn't in his dorm, must have been killing grats again. Something, she guessed, must have eased his nerves. But what she saw wasn't at all pleasing. Squall was being beaten by a T-Rexaur. She rushed to his side immediately, shouting. "Squall!I'm here now."  
  
He looked up, and by him was Rinoa, her Blaster Edge weapon out and ready to use. She must be a guardian angel, he thought. He was still in a weakened state, and there was nothing he could do to heal himself. GF's were unjunctioned, and even items couldnt be carried into battle without them. So he continued to live off of those limits breaks he had used many times before to save himself or others from a K.O.  
  
Soon enough, the both of them had killed it off. Rinoa instantly used a potion on Squall. "Are you okay, Squall?Let's take you to Dr.Kadowaki. She'll help you. "Squall didn't even argue with that. He ached now, and was sore and beaten. He had been in much worse states, but even so, in Garden, it was recommended that you go to the Infirmary for even the tiniest infected cut.  
  
Squall and Rinoa entered, one behind the other. Dr Kadowaki came up observing the two. "What do you need, Squall, Rinoa?"  
  
"Squall got hurt a little from a T-Rexaur." Rinoa replied for Squall.  
  
"Yeah."Squall said."Dr.Kadowaki, an X-potion should be fine, shouldn't it?"He asked, impatiently. He always thought Garden was a little too sure when it came to the Infirmary. But he could see why all the same. It was better to be safe than sorry, a lesson he had learned from childhood.  
  
"Well, you got hurt pretty bad, but should be nothing more than a few cuts and bruises."She went to her desk, and got an X-potion out of a drawer. She walked over and handed it to him. "Just get about 30 mins rest in your dorm after taking this. I know you Squall. Always thinking things are overdone. But it's the rule to be safe. And Rinoa, why not stay with him and keep him some company?"  
  
"Ok!"Was Rinoa's instant reply. Whenever she had the chance to be with Squall, she would take it happily.  
  
"Alright. Thank you Dr.Kadowaki."Squall nodded, as him and Rinoa went to his dorm.  
  
They both entered in the same fashion as they entered the infirmary. Squall half sat and half fell on his bed, then layed out on his back. Rinoa took out his desk's chair, and turned it so she was facing Squall, and sat down.  
  
"Well, are you feeling any better Squall? I know this isn't anything, but I'm still concerned for you."Rinoa said warmly towards him. This, she thought, could be a rare chance where the two can actually talk. Squall was almost always going about the Garden.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How about you?"Squall said cooly. He knew just as well as Rinoa did that she was fine, but it seemed like a nice thing to ask her at the time.  
  
"Oh, Squall, I only barely got there before you killed that thing off."Rinoa stated, with a tone that could have just as well said 'Duh!'.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks. You did help, and it gave me confidence that I would pull through. Sometimes, it gives you a bad feeling to be alone."Squall knew that feeling all too well.  
  
"Yeah, but Squall, I'll always do my best to be there for you."Rinoa paused for a moment. Then a smile lightened her face up, and Squall could already guess that she had gotten another idea."Squall! Why don't we see if we can stop by Deling City? I want to go there...not because of my dad, just to see where I grew up again. You know...like a reminder. Last time we went I was too nervous because of the sorceress."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can make a stop by. We're just drifting along anyway, so I'm sure a course could be set."Squall promised. "I'll go tell Nida as soon as these useless 30 minutes are up."  
  
"Thanks, Squall.....and, while were there, can it be....you and me, alone? You know what I mean...."Rinoa said these words with her head down, in her shy voice. Her hands were fidgeting with each other nervously. Squall was a bit clueless like always.  
  
"If you want my company. Wouldn't you rather do that type of thing on your own though?"Squall reasoned. He wasn't a part of her childhood, why would she want him to go along?  
  
"Squall!"She looked up with her hands on her hips. She then burst out giggling, "Squall....like a...date."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yes, Squall, a date! You're my boyfriend, after all. We have to go and do stuff like this, or it won't seem right. Please Squall?"Rinoa said it with a tone Squall just couldn't shake off. He knew he had to, but he knew not the first thing about what to do. And above that, she called him her boyfriend! They had never stated before they were going steady, and though Squall knew they loved each other, this was the first time he thought of commitment.  
  
"Boyfriend? Rinoa, do you mean were going steady?"  
  
"Squall, of course we're going out. Don't tell me you.....kissed me....just because you felt like it."Rinoa felt a little hurt. Could this show that he didn't quite feel for her the way she had imagined?  
  
"...Well...I just never thought about it."At that second, Rinoa felt like melting into nothingness. But before it could even hit her, he continued."But, so we don't get confused over this again...were going out as of now, right?"  
  
"Okay, yes.....but would it be ok if we said we were since....the kiss?"  
  
He nodded."Since the kiss."Then, a smile formed across those lips again. He was tempted to pull her to him, but his side still hurt. Instead, Rinoa came and sat by him, smiling that heavenly smile. Squall then took her, and brought her closer to him, and the two hugged each other, and placed a kiss on the others lips. Squall held her to him, she was his angel. He would always protect her, no matter what. Then, after their lips parted, Squall moved his lips to her ear, and softly placed the words in a whisper.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Squall, I love you too."And Rinoa collapsed into his arms, and unknown to him, she cried a few tears of shear happiness.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
A few days later that week, an announcement was made they were going to make a stop a Deling City. However, it was only for a moment, to drop of a few SeeDs by request. Cid promised the two he wouldn't bring attention to them, and he was, by Squall's request, which tended to be more of an order, for only them two. Neither Squall nor Rinoa said date, but Cid could tell, from the way he was smiling about it. Later this night, the two would be off on thier little date. And aside from Cid, there was only one other person who knew about this.  
  
"How lucky Rinoa and Squall are! I only WISH I could leave Balamb whenever I requested, but then again, my boyfriend wasn't the leader of the sorceress attack..."Selphie said to herself in the dorm. Her and Rinoa were becoming close friends, they had more in common with each other as time went on. They even began to confide things between themselves. Selphie, of course, promised she wouldn't tell a soul about thier little romantic outing as Selphie called it. Well, she decided, Rinoa was off probably getting everything perfect, so she decided to spend some time with Irvine. She got up, and walked to his dorm.  
  
Irvine was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. In an hour, he was going to classes. He decided that he was going to become a SeeD, to help fit in. Of course, he also figured it would attract a few more girls. He heard a swift rapping on the door, and said with his 'cool' voice. "Come in, the doors open."He looked up to see his cute little girlfriend, standing in the doorway waving. "Hey Selphie, make yourself at home!"  
  
"Teehee...ok Irvy!"She walked over and sat at the foot of his bed, facing him, with her legs crossed Indian style. "Whatcha doing,Irvine?"  
  
"Nothing much....where's Rinoa? You're normally hanging with her nowadays."  
  
"Oh...she's got some plans and all. Besides, I wanted to be with YOU today!"  
  
"Sounds just fine to me!"He said, tilting down that cowboy hat cooly. "What do you want to do Selphie?"  
  
"Talk!"Selphie shouted out. She then giggled some, and added. "Hey, Irvine...why don't we do something tonight? Since Rinoa is busy?"  
  
"I'd love too, but what about curfew? We could go to the training center, but that's too public."Irvine rested his chin on his hand, propped up on his knee. He was by now sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well, SeeDs real mission is over, even though we still exist to do stuff, like try to keep world peace! But Cid has broken down on rules, to make this place more like a home, since to most of us, it is."Selphie explained.  
  
"True true....ok, then. A date it is!"Irvine was grinning from ear to ear. All right, he thought, time for my move. Maybe now Selphie will be all mine!  
  
"A date, a date, a date!"Selphie sang, then jumped up, and waved her hands in the air excitedly. Now Rinoa AND me will have fun! Seeya at 9 Irvine! Meet me at my dorm."Selphie checked the time carefully. Rinoa and Squall were leaving at 8, so she wanted to start later, that way Irvine won't have the chance to see them leave, and possibly attempt to go too. As she started out, she turned around and gave Irvine a cutsie smile, and innocent wink, as she closed the door behind her.  
  
She sat at her desk, fluffing up her hair absent mindedly. She had hardly any make up. Maybe I can go ask Rinoa for some! Rinoa was always making sure she looked nice, so she would be perfect! Selphie, on the other hand, was always too bouncy and girlish to pay much mind to even caring about makeup. She almost ran to Rinoa's dorm, and burst inside without realizing what she had done. "Rinoa, can I have some makeup and some other stuffs?"  
  
"Of course Selphie! Uhhh, what other 'stuffs' do you need?"Rinoa questioned.  
  
"Umm...got any dresses and shoes that look....dressy?"Selphie asked it sort of nervously. She could only imagine how silly this must sound, to come bursting in unexpected, then ask to borrow one of someones best dresses.  
  
"Well, I could look. I might have one in your size, but I don't know if you'll like it or not."Rinoa said. What is Selphie up to? she wondered. "Well, the makeup is in the top drawer on the right..."Selphie was already at it.  
  
Selphie looked at the makeup, and was about to attempt to put some on, when Rinoa came over holding up an emerald green dress. It looked very similar to Selphie's yellow dress, only made of thinner material like satin. Selphie's mouth dropped open, as she exclaimed."Oh my gosh, I love it Rinoa! Thanks!"Selphie hugged Rinoa.  
  
"Of course! ...Do you have any plans?"  
  
"Well...I figured since you and Squall were having fun, maybe me and Irvine could have some fun around Garden later tonight!"  
  
"Ohh, sounds fun. We'll talk more later I suppose, I'm still planning on where me and Squall are going to!"  
  
"Ok! Seeya!"Selphie was so happy, she could barely wait. So what if we're only in Garden? It will be fun, and maybe I can get Irvine's FULL attention! she said to herself.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
It was 7:00. Selphie had arrived exactly. Rinoa was getting excited, but Selphie was moreso. They both looked casual still, but now it was time to work some magic, as Selphie put it. Rinoa had the dresses and makeup out, all ready to be used. Rinoa felt as though her and Selphie were having a makeover party, and hoped no one would want to enter her dorm, because it indeed looked childish.  
  
"How do I look in your dress Rinoa?"Selphie asked as soon as she had it on.  
  
"You look wonderful Selphie! It matches your eyes nicely."Rinoa commented, smiling.Everyone just couldn't help but smile when Selphie was happy.  
  
"You look nice too!"Selphie said in return. Rinoa was wearing a light purple dress, with spaghetti straps, and cut to halfway above her knee. She even wore matching purple high heel sandals. Rinoa looked just as beautiful as she did that night at the ball, what seemed like so long ago...  
  
"Well, here I am about to go, Selphie.Wish me luck!"Rinoa exclaimed. I can't believe I'm about to do this, she thought, but I know I can!  
  
An hour went by amazingly fast .Rinoa had butterflies in her stomach, as she knocked on Squall's dorm. She would have waited, but Selphie was staying in her room until she went to Irvine. Don't want the word out that I look all made up, Selphie had said, almost ready to go bouncing around the walls. Squall opened the door, and it wasn't really amazing that Squall looked like he always did. Guys are like that, Rinoa guessed.  
  
"Hi Rinoa. Ready?"Squall said with a slight gleam in his eye, could he be excited? Rinoa thought. He walked out, and locked his dorm door. Walking down the halls, as several SeeDs, students,and junior classmen as well as staff looked at them, they made it to the exit, and entered Deling City. They watched the Garden go on, only to await it's return at 11. Squall knew that this would be a once in a lifetime chance to show Rinoa a side he couldn't quite have shown in Garden. He took a breath, and grabbed her hand into his, smiling. Rinoa looked into his eyes both amused and speechless. Then, with a smile, the two walked off to stop number one.  
  
"This is it."Rinoa said as they approached the hotel. "Inside is a little restuarant and bar. My mom used to play songs here..before she became a singer."She led Squall in, and down the stairs to a beautifully decorated room ,with lace curtains drapped everywhere, and red carpet and walls. A piano was at the front, but was no longer played. Instead, the room had light music playing in the background.  
  
"It's lovely here, isn't it Squall?"Rinoa asked dreamily, as they sat down at a table. "I used to come here, and mom would tell me about her past...but after she died, I thought I could never even look at this place again. If mom was here still, maybe me and daddy would still get along..."Rinoa had a small frown on her face, but Squall wasn't about to let her past destroy this moment.  
  
"Rinoa, this isn't about your past, or mine. This is about now."He took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes."Rinoa...we must live for now. And that's what we'll do. I learned that from you...at first I thought it was crazy, but now...I realize I was wrong."  
  
"Squall....thank you. This means so much."Was all Rinoa could say, the rest was emotion. She wished she could send it all to him, so he could know exactly, but she couldn't. However, from the look in his eyes, it was unnessecary. He understood all the same.  
  
"What would you like?"Squall asked Rinoa casually, as his hands left hers. Not in public Squall, he scolded himself.  
  
"Hmm...a virgin strawberry drink will be nice, since I love strawberries. And..."She thought as to what she should order for dinner. She figured on it after a moments consideration. "Seafood would be nice."  
  
"Ok,and...I'll have the basics."Squall said, he didn't care what he ate, as long as he was filled up. Besides, he could care less about food when Rinoa was his date for the night. This is so strange, he said. I feel wierd...I don't think I've ever quite felt like this over somebody before. Maybe this is what it's like to be in love.  
  
After a pleasant dinner and some usual conversation, they left hand in hand. They walked about the city, but Rinoa remembered a certain somewhere she went when she was a little girl. In front of her house, Carraway's Mansion, is a little path, a mini park. She went there with mom, and played, but at night, lovers met up there. It was a bit upsetting to have to settle so close to home, but it was the best place Rinoa could think of ."Squall...let's go to Deling's little park...near my house."  
  
"Sure. Anything you want to do, just tell me."Squall nodded, as the headed for the park.Well, he thought, when we get there, I guess that's when we have the heart to heart talk. I must tell her how I feel. Not just that I love her.  
  
"Here we are, Squall!"Rinoa said, as the two sat down on the grass. Rinoa looked into the stars above, then smiling, looked to Squall. "I love it here."  
  
"It really is a nice place, Rinoa."He hesitated. Why was he in such a hurry? To get it out the way was all he could answer. "Listen...Rinoa..I have been...really..wanting to tell you..that..."And he was at a loss of words.  
  
".....Yes? Squall?"Rinoa drew closer, her eyes going wide. She was dying to hear what he had to say, and after months of saying 'tell me what you think', it came out that he has to have a loss of words. "...Squall, tell me! Just say it, anything! I want...need to hear."  
  
"I can say I love you, but I want to say something else too. I can't though. I think you know what I mean, however."Was Squall's simple reply. He looked forward, agitated he was so horrible at doing this. "I wish I could just tell you, just how I felt when I thought I lost you. You never realize what you have til it's gone...and now that you're back, I want to do everything. Tell you everything...everything I could have lost. But now...I'm clueless."No, he thought. NO! I won't let tonight end like this. "Rinoa....."  
  
"Squall, I'm still listening."  
  
"Rinoa, all I can say is, I love you, and I never want to lose you again. I would do anything to keep you safe. Especially since your a sorceress. Anything can happen. I want to be there, to....be your knight."Every word was hard, but this was the first time since forever when he had been so open.  
  
"Squall...I'm speechless! But...even if the sorceress is gone, could anything still happen to me?"Rinoa was still at fear of her fate. No one knows what will happen, absolutly no one.  
  
"Rinoa, you're safe for now. But, anything could happen. Don't get your hopes up that life will be easy."  
  
"Squall..."Squall just had to be so pessimistic.  
  
"But Rinoa, I promise that I'll be there for you. To be your sorceress knight. To make sure you aren't harmed."  
  
"....Thank you, Squall, this means a lot. So, you'll always be there for me?"  
  
"Yes, Rinoa. Whenever you need me I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, Squall!"Rinoa was almost to the point of tears again. She had such mixed emotions right now, fear, love. Then, on impulse, she leaned closer to Squall and hugged him as if he was her life. Not only because she loved him this time though, but because she was scared. Squall just put his arms around her, comforting her, hoping everything would be better. He leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Rinoa just held on.  
  
They remained like that for several minutes. Soon enough, things began to lighten up though. Talk was much easier, and though 15 minutes had passed, they were still under the stars, both of them looking up, smiling. Squall had placed his arm around Rinoa, and she sat clung around his waist. It was a moment of silence, but every expression had many words to say, even so. The fear had passed, and Squall had promised Rinoa he would be there. Squall was all she really needed. And Rinoa was all Squall needed.  
  
"Squall...what are you thinking about?"Rinoa said, still looking up to the stars with deep blue eyes.  
  
"...That as long as we have each other, that's all we need."Squall, for once in his life, said something so warm, it was almost as if it WASN'T Squall. However, Rinoa thought, this is the side I've always wanted to see, so it isn't really that wierd at all. Squall caressed Rinoa's hair fondly, as she closed her eyes, and placed her head upon him.  
  
"Squall...sometimes I wish words could say so much more."Rinoa stated, however, her voice was so relaxed, Squall thought she might have fallen asleep at any minute.  
  
Squall and Rinoa had gotten so close that night in Deling, they didn't want to leave. However,while two were sitting there, sharing ideas, thoughts,and even an occasional kiss or hug, they knew that it was almost time to go. They looked up to the clock, and realized it was 10:55.  
  
"Squall! We have only 5 minutes!"Rinoa leaped up, looking down to Squall as if saying that they better hurry, and now!  
  
"...Better get going. I'm sure they won't care if we're a minute late or two."Squall reasoned. He took her hand, once again, as the two walked to the entrance.  
  
"Yeah, they shouldn't."Rinoa eased down, as she walked with Squall happily, enjoying every second to it's fullest. It would be a long time before the two would have such intimate time again. However, every step took her closer to the end. She sort of wished that her and Squall could stop, and just have a few more moments. But that would sound too greedy, she concluded, and it might make me look like a fool or something of the sorts.  
  
They entered the Garden reluctantly. They decided they would just go to the dorms, since they didn't want to bring any attention to themselves. They reached Squall's dorm first, he placed in a key, unlocking it. He opened the door, and invited Rinoa in.  
  
"I guess a few more minutes to talk and say bye won't hurt, will it?"Squall reasoned.  
  
"Nah, I guess not."Rinoa agreed in a lighthearted tone. "So..what shall we do, in these last few minutes?"She added on, tilting her head and looking him into the eyes like she used to do when she expected something. "Just..sit down and talk?"  
  
"Sure, make yourself at home."Squall nodded, as he then pulled out his desk chair, and sat down, looking down at a Weapons Monthly Issue. One he's read time after time, and it wasn't even neccesary to read, once you have the best gunblade anyway. Behind him, Rinoa sat at the edge of his bed, her legs dangling over it. She focused her attention to what was outside the window. Nothing but a few lights from Garden could be seen through the shades, but she figured she might as well place her eyes somewhere besides Squall's back.  
  
"I had a nice time tonight Squall, I just want to tell you that. Thanks for going with me."Rinoa sounded like she was in such a pleasant mood, and indeed she was. She knew soon she had better leave, they were both pretty exhausted, and yet she wanted to stay. She figured on 5 more minutes.  
  
"It was nice. I guess it also helped me get a few things off my mind to worry about too."Squall replied. It was a relief too, because he felt him and Rinoa finally were able to say what they had been wanting to for a very long time. Squall could tell it was getting late, and knew Rinoa had to leave soon, but he didn't want her to leave quite yet.  
  
Rinoa stood up, after a few moments of uneasy silence, one trying to think of something to say to the other. She knew she had best be leaving, staying much more longer would seem wierd. But before she did, she wanted just to say a few more things.  
  
"Squall, I know it isn't everyday we can just go to wherever we want, and I'm not saying we do this on a regular basis, but one day, can we do this again?"Rinoa asked modestly. She hoped she didn't sound too greedy or anything to him, just wanting another night as good as this one.  
  
"Of course, another time. It would be best if we waited awhile though..."Squall reasoned. He had a good point, surely Nida didn't need to be constantly asking Cid to stop to severeal cities just for a request. Truthfully, Squall felt lucky they had this night. Then, after realizing this, Squall decided him and Rinoa should still do something like this again, even if it means remaining in Garden. He made a suggestion.  
  
"Rinoa, how about a week from now we go to the Training Center, to the back, where the Secret Area is?"  
  
"You mean where lovers meet up after curfew?"Rinoa hadn't been in Garden long,but she caught on quickly, compared to those who lived their lives in Garden.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Of course, it will be something to look forward to!"Rinoa was beaming. Another 'date' to look forward to.Well, somewhat of a date. Better than nothing, she figured. Now she felt that she could go to her dorm in peace, not feeling quite as empty. "Well,Squall...I guess I better be going to bed now. It's been one heck of a night for us both."  
  
"Alright..."Once again, silence.  
  
"...Take me to my dorm?"Rinoa asked. It sounded just like it did when she asked him to take her on the little tour of Garden, when the others were at the missile base. 'Take me on a tour?'  
  
"Sure."He sounded rather hesitant, but not to bad. He was tired, just like Rinoa. He opened his door, and led Rinoa to her dorm, next to his. It was so funny, he thought. He had to walk her across only a matter of 5 feet. Guess that's just Rinoa, though.  
  
"Well...this is it Squall. It was truly fun. Thanks again.."Rinoa stood at the door, entering it, then turned around. "Goodnight Squall."  
  
"'Night Rinoa...."Another awkward moment. Those just follow him around. He decided that he might as well get over what was expected. He took her, and kissed her lips as a goodnight kiss. "See you tomorrow."And he walked to his dorm.  
  
"...Sweet dreams."Rinoa whispered under her breath, as she stepped inside, and got ready for bed.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Selphie waited in her dorm at 9:00 for Irvine. She looked rather nice, but still had that childish face to her. She sat on her bed, staring at her clock for the longest, maybe even forever, or so it seemed. Then, the knocks were heard on the door, as she found Irvine...dressed usually. She sighed.  
  
"Irvine...this's supposed to be a date!" Selphie said, but smiled.  
  
"Oh well...as long as I'm with my Sefie."Irvine winked, as he glanced at her in that green dress, down, up, and down again. "You look niiice."  
  
"Really!? Aww..thanks Irvine!"Selphie walked up to him and nodded for them to leave out."Training center!"  
  
"Okay,Selphie! ...Wait up!"Selphie was already dragging Irvine behind her. Despite her more dressed appearance, this finally proved she'd always be Selphie underneath.  
  
Soon, they reached the training center. Selphie didn't bring her nunchakus, so she was really hoping that they'd make it easily. She walked around a bit gingerly, trying not to make them very noticable.  
  
"Selphie..what're you doing??"  
  
"Huh Irvy?"Selphie asked. She didn't realize they hadn't entered the actual area. They were just outside the metal doors, which had the habitat,but no monsters. In the middle sat Angelo in her large pen. She barked a welcome to them and wagged her tail. "Oh!..that's right..there aren't any monsters out here!Otherwise..."She walked to Angelo and petted her fondly. "Angelo wouldn't be out here.."  
  
"Yeah Selphie .C'mon, let's go!"  
  
"Okay!"She scratched behind Angelo's ears once more, then petted her on her head and walked off with Irvine through the doors into the 'monster's lair'. "Irvine..you got your gun right?"  
  
"Of course..I never go anywhere without Exeter."He smiled to Selphie, then pointed to the back. "Before the monsters come around, let's go."So he led the way, as they walked through the grass and bushes and over the planks. Selphie looked into the artificial rivers and gazed at their reflection. She looked up then, and saw Irvine still walking a few feet up as she caight up, stumbling a tad bit. Of course, and with the meeting place only a few feet away, it was their luck to meet a grat. It came up and as Selphie turned around, she made a small yelp.  
  
"Irvine..monster!"She pointed, half yelling, half excited. She was a bit fiesty, even without her nunchakus.  
  
"Okay..I've got it covered."Irvine said as he ran up to a good distance from it and shot it with Exeter. It made a bit of a scream, in a wierd way, as it and Irvine went into a small battle, but it only succeeded in hitting him once with one of it's long insect like legs. He shot it only twice more and it fell down dead. Selphie was watching, bouncing all happy like.  
  
"Way to go.Irvy!"She congratulated him and then hugged him as they walked on. Irvine, of course, just grinned. As they reached the room, and saw two other couples whispering to each other or exchaging a few mild touches, they made way to the center. "It's really pretty isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as you Selphie."Irvine said, his charm being put to good use on his girlfriend. Selphie was flattered, as she blushed a light red. They talked for a bit, Irvine occasionaly..or actually more than half the time, flirting with her. It all in all wasn't the most romantic thing, but it would easily do. After all, they weren't actually making contact any way in the physical sense. Irvine though, nontheless, tried to do a few moves. Nothing drastic however. But Selphie was a bit shy as she tended to change the subject abruptly. 'Rinoa and Squall are going to be out til 11 tonight...there's no way me and Irvine can keep a date that long..we're just talking anyway' Selphie thought. So she tried to make things a lil more date-ish if you will, but she just wasn't quite the one to be big on those things and followed Irvine mostly.  
  
An hour passed, it was 10 already. A few more couples had arrived, all doing basically the same thing of saying loving words or kissing. Selphie felt a lil wierd about it all. They weren't really doing any of this, and Selphie wondered if it was because she just wasn't ready for that, or if Irvine would just take things a lil too far. She could barely swallow the compliments without blushing furiously! "Irvine...want to go to my dorm?"  
  
"Sure Selphie..whatever makes you happy."They left quietly, as not to disturb anyone else. They once again walked carefully in the training area, with more luck this time around. They then made it through the quiet halls to her dorm, where she unlocked her door.  
  
"We're here!"Selphie said happily. She plopped onto her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Selphie? Couldn't we have just talked in here? I thought we were going to have a date."Irvine said, a small pout on his face, though it was all just exaggeration.  
  
"It was more romantic that way!"She said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah but..Selphiiie...."Irvine pleaded. He wanted just a bit more than words from his girlfriend."We haven't even kissed!"  
  
"K-kissed...Irviiiine..I dunno about that..."She said, as Irvine stayed a lil quiet. He loved her and all her cuteness, but found it how she could be so fiesty and outgoing about battles, and completly shy around him the next. So he decided he'd try something.  
  
"Selphie...you know I really love you."  
  
"I..I love you too,Irvine!"She said, blushing and giggling. But then Irvine sat down beside her and kissed her on her lips fondly and gently. Selphie couldn't help it and went with him in the innocent kiss. The parted their lips, and Selphie smiled, laughing a bit under her breathe."Irvy.."  
  
"Hmm?"Irvine said as he placed another small kiss on her lips, his arm embracing her slightly, nothing seriously. Finally, he'd waited for a time when he could be with Selphie. He knew to take it slow with her though, she wasn't really accustomed to this so to speak. His gloved hand held onto her back gently as they kissed on, her hands finally meeting his shoulders. But soon enough, it was getting late. 10:30 actually. She thought maybe it better to go ahead and say goodbye for the night. As soon as they parted lips again, she said.  
  
"Irvine...it's a lil late...I hate to say it's over though!"  
  
"Aww..that's okay Sefie..we have next time."Irvine said as he stood up slowly. Selphie stood up with him as they went to her dorm door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Irvy, if it wasn't really a DATE..."  
  
"It's okay Selphie, the end was perfect!"Irvine replied, smirking, as he walked out her door about to leave. "Seeya tomorrow,Selphers."  
  
"Goodnight, Irvy!.....I love you!"Selphie said, enthusiastically.  
  
"G'night,sweety."Irvine said as he closed to door softly, leaving. It seemed to end a lil too quick, they both thought, afterwards. But they left each oher happily, and Selphie knew what it was to really love someone, and to kiss them.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _______ 


	2. Romances Starting

Hi again! As you see,chap. two is up, and once again, aside from the characters I create, they aren't mine. I hope you enjoy, and I'll be working on chapter 3! R/R please ^.^  
  
Chapter 2: Romances Starting  
  
It was yet another afternoon in the Garden. Students walking about, making conversations, as Selphie walked in the halls. She was even more spunky than usual, which could be a good or bad thing. After the previous night, Selphie was so highspirited and she felt tehre was something completly new to life. She hummed to herself happily as she half skipped in the halls. She made her way to the quad, as she waved hello to everyone. "Hi, everyone! The next Garden Festival will be this summer, and it's spring already. Which means we gotta get to work!"Selphie was practically bouncing. Responses of 'Okay!' was heard, though a few moans were heard too. Some people just didn't feel like making a new festival this soon.  
  
"What do we do first, Selphie?" asked Stephanie, a SeeD who had long since been in the Garden Festival Committee. She was beyond devoted. "We could get the music started first, or should we get ideas on the decorations?"  
  
"We'll...uhh...booyaka! Let's go ahead and do the music!"Selphie replied. It was, of course, her favorite part and she didn't believe in saving the best for last."That way we'll definatly have the music set! Now who wants to play what and how many members do we have this year?"  
  
"There's fourteen members this year, and we have only eight instruments. Of course, you didn't think we were going to have everyone play in it, did you?"  
  
"Well, Steph...I WAS kinda...."Selphie started out, but shook her head. "Yeah, you DO have a point! And since we can only play one song, that usually means we can only have four instruments." Selphie said matter of factly. She learned a lot from that time they set up the Irish Jig music at FH. "What music do we have..?"  
  
"Hmm.....I'll check Selphie." Stephanie replied. She walked over to the book in which they kept their music, but found nothing really suiting except..." Hey Selphie? How about...this?" She said as she handed Selphie the pages to a song that upbeat to a calm extent. "It's that or something more like Eyes on Me...nothing really-"  
  
"I know!" Selphie said as she flipped through the pages of the book quickly. She held out the new page to Stephanie as the twelve other members looked on as if veiwing their fate.  
  
"...Selphie! You're kidding, right?!" Stephanie replied as her eyes seemed to nearly bulge out of their sockets and her jaw was dropped open. "This is for like..a..rock concert!" She nearly yelled as she looked to the notes of which made of a true heavy metal song.  
  
"So?!" Selphie squealed. Maybe her high spirits were a little too much for her today. "C'mon...this Garden Fest. needs to be HUGE!!"  
  
"And how will we decorate? Get cans of spray paint and do graffiti? Get color lights to spotlight the quad? Get streamers and-"  
  
"No! Let's keep the fest. itself normal, but we'll have a real SURPRISE for the music!" Selphie said, her emerald eyes litterally glowing due to her overwhelming ideas. As for the audience, they we're all talking in an uproar od ideas, while laughs and voices trying to fight over the others were heard all over the quad. It was ann an excitement.  
  
"Well..well well...." Stephanie replied, shaking back a bit of her dirty blonde hair. "Looks like you made quite a hit Selphie." she said, smiling a congratulations. It all seemed a bit of a sneer though, as the Steph always seemed to want to be leader of the comittee. "Fine, you go ahead and get it all done...I..we... will all be waiting."  
  
"Thanks,Steph...emm..what's wrong with you?!" Selphie said, stomping her foot suddenly.  
  
"Nothing! Now..go ahead and..get done."She replied, glaring as she walking into the crowds of other members.Selphie just blinked and shrugged before getting the heavy metal started.  
  
When she had gotten the instruments set out, with her own signature guitar, she annouced the meeting over, as everyone put their assigned instrument down, those who got one, and walked out. Selphie felt proud, and hoped that this would be quite a success. Though she knew it would be wierd, she just HAD to try it. Being the last one in the quad, and the leader, she picked up any left over things and cleaned it up, before she exited and head for the cafe to get something to eat.  
  
Zell waited in the line, crossing his fingers hoping they had hotdogs. "Man...hurry up!" Zell commented loudly, a junior classmen in front of him turning around. "..What?! I'm hungry!" Zell replied, crossing his arms. Still three people in front of him, as he sighed impatiently. Then, one walked from the front of the line with his order as the line moved up. Zell happily pranced up one spot in the line."Alright!"  
  
"Zell....quit making a scene." Quistis stated as she walked to him from one of the cafeteria's chairs, in which on the same table sat two Trepies. Quistis couldn't seem to get away from them. She had just thrown away the remains of her lunch as she saw Zell complaining rather loudly, and decided to say something.  
  
"Quistis! Hey...who's the dude up front taking so long?"Zell asked.  
  
"Zell, they'll get to you soon enough!" Quistis tried to say in her old instructors voice, but failed seeing as how they were just comrades now, and simply giggled. "Sorry Zell...heh.."  
  
"God...they couldn't take much longer could they?!" Zell said, but chuckled a bit. Him and the Trepe talked sometimes. He was just about the only guy she did talk to aside from Trepies or staff. Irvine annoyed her, Squall was...gone so to speak, and Seifer was at Balamb with Fujin and Raijin fishing mostly now. He hadn't even bothered to come back to Garden. Quistis personally kinda liked Seifer, but not like she did Squall, and certaintly didn't admire him. Leaving her to talk with Zell, which didn't seem so bad, in the end.  
  
"Zell.." Quistis said, smiling a little. "Still going to classes?"  
  
"Just a few, like we all do. Not like Irvine, who's trying to become a SeeD. I wonder why Rinoa isn't?"Zell said.  
  
"Rinoa is a sorceress after all..maybe it's better she shouldn't. Besides, it seems a but against her nature anyhow. The only thing she ever really fought for was Timber, and since Deling is dead, and Galbadia still without a president anyhow, it's recieved independance. She never really fought with SeeD, she just tagged around Squall..." Quistis said, first strongly, but her last statement made her weak.  
  
"Quistis, you don't need to say all that about Rinoa! She helped us a lot of times. Maybe she fought against Ultimecia for her own sanity, but remember how she tried to help us even before..?" Zell defended Rinoa.  
  
"I didn't mean to say anything bad, Zell. It's just my veiws on her." Quistis replied. Though she really envied Rinoa by now. "I wonder how classes are going, and the students I used to teach.." Quistis said with a sigh, abrubtly changing the subject.  
  
"From what I heard, pretty good." Zell said, then looked at Quistis as she started to giggle a lil bit. "What??"  
  
"Zell...you're next." Quistis said smiling at him.Zell turned around as he saw the space ahead of him free,as he slightly jumped and nearly ran to the counter.  
  
"Three hotdogs and a soda!" Zell replied, happy he was finally going to get lunch. The lunchroom lady nodded, as they luckily for Zell had plenty of hotdogs. He turned to look at Quistis, who stood there smiling at him shaking her head. He blushed a lil and turned back around waiting.  
  
"Hey Quistis!" spoke up a happy voice that had entered the cafeteria. Selphie walked up waving to Quistis, then saw Zell and called as well. "Hiya Zell!"  
  
"Hello, Selphie." Quistis replied, smiling a bit.  
  
"Yo, Selphie!" Zell called back, eyes literally pinned to his food being prepared, as he rested his elbows on the counter.  
  
"You look better, Quisty!" Selphie commented. The last she had seen was that time her, she was in the quad all depressed. "I'm so glad you seem better!"  
  
"Well, yes, I guess I am, Selphie." Quistis said sighing. "Things just seem a little..awkward maybe?" For her the days did, wondering about Garden, just like any other who wasn't a part of the staff.  
  
"That's great!...Oh no! I'd better get in line, it's so busy today..."Selphie said as she ran over to the end of the long line. "Hey Quistis! Tell Zell to hurry it up, hehe!" Selphie said jokingly.  
  
Quistis just smiled and stated. "Zell..hurry up, you're keeping Selphie. Zell, who had just got his tray with his hotdogs and cola on it nodded.  
  
"Yeah..no problem!" as he walked to a table and sat down, happily eating. Quistis decided to join him, and sat beside him, the Trepies who had been waiting for her return sighed, and got up to leave. Quistis just shook her head.  
  
"Having a fan club isn't easy..." she muttered as she watched Zell eat rather fast, but not so much like a pig. So they sat, exchanging a few words, and having a bit of a good time. Not that they were really close, but they enjoyed the company moreso. Unfortunantly, by the time Zell was done, Selphie just sat down to meet them.  
  
"Aww..going Zell?" Selphie pouted.  
  
"Yeah..I don't know what I'll do after this, but I guess I'd better." Zell reasoned. he got up and nodded a bye, got rid of any leftovers, and exited. He's probably off to go play Triple Triad, figured Selphie. Or workout.  
  
"So Quistis...had a better day?" Selphie asked gleamingly.  
  
"Better than usual...I just feel so numb some days. No teaching to do..Xu on the other hand is busy helping Cid. We used to have so much in common...but when I got fired, she just seems to always pity me."  
  
"Aww..it'll be okay, though, Quistis! Oh, will you be coming to the Garden Festival?" Selphie questioned.  
  
"Probably..well,I guess I'll go see Xu." Quistis stood up, and waved bye to Selphie.Selphie just nodded, and though she was alone, she continued to eat her fries and burger happily. Basically, she just relived the previous night in her mind over and over.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Quistis went to go see Xu. She walked to the elevator and went to the top floor, talking as politly and nicely as she could. "Hello Headmaster Cid, hi Xu." She said smiling.  
  
"Why, hello, Quistis." Cid said, putting his arms behind his back, as he looked outside the windows to the ocean. He just let the Garden drift on it's way now, though still piloting it so it didn't go to any towns or the middle of a continent, unless meant to. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Cid." Quistis nodded. "Edea in her room?" Cid and Edea had their room built next to the main room in which the Garden is piloted, the one they're standing in.  
  
"Yes, she usually enjoys watching the ocean from our window. She's a bit quiet these days, though. I suppose she's been through a lot." Cid smiled and added. "But she's still the same Edea I married years ago."  
  
"Well, Quistis.." Xu stood up and walked to her close friend. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, Xu, I thought maybe I'd come to see you and Matron. No real important reason I suppose..." Quistis felt she could see Edea as a mother. Maybe Edea could help her through all she's been through, this depression and frustration. Xu, her best friend, could probably help a lot too.  
  
"Of course, Quisty." Xu replied with a smile. "Sir, mind if I spend some time with Quistis?" she asked Cid.  
  
"Not at all, Xu." Cid allowed smiling. "I'm sure even an old man such as myself could handle this Garden for at least an hour by myself. Besides, thank Nida for the piloting." He said as he nodded to Nida. He usually stayed quiet, a never said much anyways. Xu and Quistis entered the dimly lit room to find Edea sitting in a 'Deling' style chair. Deling usually was a bit of an elegant place.  
  
"Hello, Quistis dear." Edea said as she turned her face to see on of her 'daughters'. It had seemed strange to finally be able to see Edea without her sorceress marks on her face, but she at least looked like Matron again. "Something troubling you?"  
  
"Well...Matron..I've just been having a hard time getting used to how things are now.." Quistis said, as she and Xu sat down on the queen size bed. "I'm used to teaching SeeD classes, and now, I just walk around Garden aimlessly. I had to talk to someone, and you and Xu are the best ones I can. I just had to talk to someone Matron.."  
  
"Quistis...things are different now. Just like how we no longer live at the orphanage, you no longer live as an instructor. Quistis, at least SeeDs mission is over." Edea explained in a motherly voice. Xu sat quietly, listening to her friend. "Balamb Garden is really only a home to those who want to live in it now. SeeD still exists, and will if it's ever needed again. It might not even be neccesary to be teaching anyone right now."  
  
Quistis sighed, she knew she was right. She just wanted her old career back though, it was like a part of her. Then again, it had been stated she wasn't fit to be an instructor. Maybe if she just had Squall...but that too was out of the question. "Edea...thank you. Maybe it is right I'm not fit to even teach."  
  
"Quistis...don't be so hard on yourself. Things will get better when the change gets more familiar."  
  
"Quistis, is there something else?" Xu asked, who could always read right through her friend.  
  
"No..just who would have ever thought the Trepe would end up here?" Quistis chuckled to herself shaking her head. She sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, I just felt I needed to talk to someone...though I guess I do tend to keep things hidden all the same." Quistis walked outside, smiled at Cid, then left. 'So much for talking trying to help' she thought.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A week later, Rinoa sat in the library reading magazines with Squall. The date they had promised was going to be more of a simple outing together. Rinoa was happy even so, though. She sat in the back reading a book about dogs, as she peered up to the chair beside her to see Squall reading about GFs. The same book Quistis and Selphie had read that one time trying to find out how to safely use GF. selphie still hasn't given up on that idea, either. Selphie never gave up though. Rinoa smiled as she leaned over Squall's shoulder. "Trying to find out too?"  
  
"Huh?" Squall looked up, raising a brow at his girfriend. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Selphie was trying to get Quistis to help her find a way to sfely use GF. I think Selphie really liked her GF.."  
  
"Oh..well, actually, I was trying to see if I could locate Griever. Ultimecia had Griever..my ring is Griever. I wonder if I could possibly extract it from the ring."  
  
"Hmm..." Rinoa looked at the Griever ring hanging on her necklace. "Ultimecia probably got this ring in the future... and got Griever from it! But Ultimecia is gone...and so is Griever. Maybe Griever isn't even existing..at all."  
  
"Maybe.." said Squall. Ultimecia was gone, period. But was Griever. The one from this time might still be here. That is if it even exists in this time. It was all strange, or so Squall thought. " I want to see if I can find it though."  
  
"Okay..but....I hope nothing happens to me..." Rinoa said. Griever WAS Ultimecia's GF.  
  
"No! Rinoa, I already told you...I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Squall looked to her. He reminded Rinoa of a lion....  
  
"Well...then thanks again Squall. But I really don't want to get around a lot in the sorceress thing..I want to be like Edea was. She was a sorceress for a long time, but never used her powers. You should remember Squall. The entire time she raised you and everyone, she never once actually used her powers. That also meant she wouldn't change physically. I don't want to become a REAL sorceress Squall. I want to use my powers lackingly...." Rinoa reasoned. She really didn't want to become something like Ultimecia, or Edea when she was possessed. "Luckily...the only thing that has changed was my angel wings."  
  
"Rinoa...then don't become that. And don't worry...I'll make sure you're okay." Rinoa simply nodded.  
  
"We've been over this so many times..it's funny isn't it Squall?" Rinoa said, trying to laugh.  
  
"Yeah..but there isn't a reason to worry Rinoa. I promise." Squall replied. "Maybe we better go somewhere else...how about we just go to our dorms?" He wanted Rinoa to worry less.  
  
"Sure!" she jumped up and put back to book. "I just need to go feed Angelo. C'mon!"  
  
"Okay." Squall placed his book back as well, and got up to follow Rinoa to Angelo's pen. It only took a couple of minuts to get there, and Rinoa swiftly feed her companion. Angelo whined that Rinoa had to leave, and went to lay down in a corner of her large pen. Soon enough, they had reached their dorms again. It seemed like they mostly went there, whenever they wanted to have a get together. They entered Squall's dormatory and sat down on his bed, as he looked outside. Rinoa followed his gaze.  
  
"Squall..don't you ever get tired of living within Garden? I'd want to go out...see something different than this large home."  
  
"Well....it doesn't bother me. It's not as though by now we haven't seen everything anyway." Squall said, noting they've already been to everyplace there is to go from their long mission. Even so, he had to admit she had a point. He continued to look out his window to the already darkening sky. They had spent all day wondering about Garden....as completly usual as always. Squall was really beginning to feel bored. Rinoa tried to liven things up somewhat.  
  
"Squall....did Selphie tell you? The Garden festival will be in early summer...only a month from now actually!" Rinoa said. Selphie had told her when it would be, and that posters would be put around the Garden next week.  
  
"Really?....Hmm..I wonder what it will be like.." Squall stated. He knew it was generally, from the past, music, a lil food, and decorations. He thought it to be more like the SeeD ball just casual.  
  
"And..I was thinking..we could go together?" Rinoa asked, smiling. She knew it might take a bit to get Squall to go to a party, but she did before, right?  
  
"...Sure. Parties at Balamb usually have thier couples." he agreed."Selphie's in charge again?"  
  
"Yeah. she said it sounds like it'll be going good too, since it will be the actual comittee, instead of everyone having to substitute like last time." She said, giggling. "But it was good music."  
  
"Yeah..I guess." It all actually reminded Squall of that time, before he was opened up by Rinoa. He was still Squall, but he had changed. In Rinoa's eyes, he still was.  
  
"Is something wrong Squall?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"No.." Squall crossed his arms."But, it just seems like it's been a long time. Too much has changed."  
  
"But some for the better, isn't it? Right Squall?"  
  
"Well....I just realized that I've changed. So has everyone else. But no matter good or bad, you alwyas got to deal with it."  
  
"Squall..." Rinoa just sighed. "There you go being pessimistic again!" she said giggling. Squall just shrugged. A small silence fell upon them. It wasn't wierd, or peaceful. Just nothing. Nothing but thoughtful. Rinoa wished there was something to do. It had been a long time since they had peace, but when they finally did, boredom rose. She slid over closer to Squall and put her head on his shoulder and took one of his hands. She'd been waiting all day for their moment close together. Squall smiled, as he held onto her closely, then turned around and embraced her. Everything was quiet, even the halls. Everyone was probably out hanging about. They, however, were happily in his dorm.  
  
Rinoa layed in his arms, as he stroked through her hair. They both knew this was what the day had promised, and before dragging through the long day was just an excuse for now. They both almost hated to leave for the 'secret place' in an hour. Rinoa looked out the window and it was already twilight. It was probably 8:00 already. She couldn't see his clock as the room was dark; they hadn't turned on his light before since it was still daylight then. "Squall....can we stay here?"  
  
"Yeah.." Squall said, as he placed a small kiss on her cheek, then he half layed down, half set his back against the head of his bed. Rinoa layed on top of him gently in the half sitting half laying position. He held onto her, his hands placed on her back as her arms were set on his shoulders and behind his neck. Their faces came closer, as they kissed again, Rinoa's warm lips meeting his. They had only been this close three times before. This time, it was probably going to be a bit more serious. It had also been funny, to Rinoa, how everytime they got alone this happened. She hoped she wasn't overdoing anything. But before she had time to think, they had parted lips. Rinoa asked Squall in a whisper.  
  
"Squall....you don't mind...doing this?"  
  
"Of course not...I love you Rinoa." Squall said smiling. That side...the one Rinoa loved. She felt confident that she wasn't overdoing anything at all, and that this was just a matter of being in true love. Because, she concluded, that being in love was this and so much more. That this mattered, but even just saying hello or being in each others presence counted too. Anything that included the both of them, she figured, would by now be included in their love. So they continued.  
  
Squall kissed Rinoa's lips, then kissed down to her neck, as her eyes closed and a smile came upon those lips when not connected with his. His arms held onto her back, grazing over that blue duster. Finally, as he made his way back up to her mouth again, his hands fell to her waist as he pulled her very close to him and her hands clasped around his neck. Their lips pushed together, and slowly opened wider, as for their first time, for the both of them they began to really kiss. It was long, and passionate, as their tongues met. Their hands held onto each other, pulling each other further together. Squall could feel Rinoa's small hands holding onto his neck, and her fingernails as well set gently over his skin. Just as Rinoa felt his strong hands, which hers fit so well in, holding around her waist. They kissed deeply for a long time, as Rinoa layed gently over Squall, embracing ever so lovingly. When they stopped finally, Rinoa rested her head on his chest, as his hands grazed over her back gently. There she was, laying curled up on him with her hands around his neck. His fingers played through her hair a little, as he smiled to her. They layed there, embracing each oher and kissing off and on. Things were very romantic, though they were both careful to keep things to a stage of morale. Rinoa was almost asleep in his arms, an hour had done went by. It was one of no verbal words either, but yet so much said. The room was completly dark, except for the beautiful moon shining in. Only a few voices had been heard in the halls, so it certaintly couldn't be time for curfew yet. Though rules were being broken down...  
  
"Rinoa.."Squall said gently. She lifted her head and opened her blue crystal eyes as she smiled and gave him a look letting him know she was listening. "It's a little late....what time is it?" Rinoa looked up and squinted her eyes to the clock slightly lit by the moonlight.  
  
"Hmm...it's...nine." Rinoa said.  
  
"Then we only have about another hour..." Squall said lowly. He didn't plan on wasting it though. He figured that they would still be on this same spot an hour from now, probably talking and hugging. Rinoa held onto him closer as she said lightly and lovingly to him.  
  
"But Squall..I never want it to end. I love you so much...I hope we'll be together always..as much as I know you probably think I'm saying this too soon.." Rinoa looked down. She felt she might want to cry, as her eyes became a little hot.  
  
"It's..okay Rinoa." Squall said. he wasn't exactly prepared for this, but he knew that he wanted to be with her just as long. This sounds like marriage he thought. It seemed a little wierd, and yet he knew the feeling was true. "Rinoa, ever since I felt I lost you, I knew if I got you back..I'd never want to lose you again."  
  
"Squall..." Rinoa said as she cried a little bit, a very little bit. She couldn't help but fall into his arms again, as they kissed once more, Squall holding the back of Rinoa's head stroking through her hair gently again with those hands gloved in leather. She pulled tightly around his neck as they kissed the deepest they could possibly, a few tears on Rinoa's cheeks, her eyes fluttering a lil bit as Squall brought up a hand and wiped them away. They parted and they sat up. Rinoa sat on Squall's lap as he wrapped his arms around her, with her hands over his. She turned her head to a side, and layed it on his shoulder, as they sat there before they finally got up from their hours of embracing. They felt naked and suddenly cold, being out of each others arms. Squall turned on the light, and it blinded them for a minute after being in the dark for two and a half hours, since they entered his dorm at seven. They both looked a lil tired, but they had both been so relaxed together. They might not have went to the Training Center, but that was too public anyway Squall figured. And he wasn't a very public type person.  
  
"Squall...I would have never guessed!" Rinoa said giggling softly. "You're so loving when you want to be..hehe.."  
  
"Well..I love you so I guess..." Squall said looking down with his arms crossed. "What's it matter?"  
  
"Squall..I just meant that I wouldn't have imagined you to be so loving. Before you were always so cold..though it was kind of cute!" Rinoa said. One of those kind of things that kinda confused Squall.  
  
"Cute..?" He sighed slightly frustrated. "Why am I being judged again??"  
  
"You're not being judged!" She laughed. How he can be so clueless, so thought to herself. He just sighed again. "But Squall....like always, it's been so wonderful. I've loved every moment of it...just being with you.." Squall smiled, as he looked up to Rinoa again. She smiled just as much, as she walked up to him and hugged him, then just to flirt fluffed his hair a bit. "Hehe..well...I don't guess we need to be late tonight, do we?"  
  
"We were last time..I guess not. People might start getting the wrong idea..."  
  
"Like before when they tried to hook you and me up?" Rinoa said smiling still standing in front of him with her arms behind her back. "Hmm..I guess you got to get things done anyway...being as busy as you are."  
  
"Not really..." He said bluntly.  
  
"Oh? That sounds wierd..before you were Mr. Leader..well, Cid was nice to give you a break?"  
  
"Yeah..and I guess he found out it was his job too." Squall said looking down placing on hand on his hip.  
  
"Oh Squall!...Gosh..well, I better get going, right? We don't need to spend TOO much time together do we?" Rinoa said bending down a lil bit but still looking in his eyes. Squall just looked to her raising a brow. Rinoa felt she could have started laughing right there, he looked as though the idea of them spending too much time together was crazy! "Well....I'll be looking forward to when we can be spending time together again..maybe next time though...we could do something different. I love being with you so much, but things get so boring in Garden.."  
  
"Yeah..not to mention everytime we end up retreating here.." Squall figured. But what else was there to do? he thought. They lived in Garden. It was thier home, as well as thier town if you want to think in such terms. There really wasn't an outside world right now. They're in an ocean, how could there be?  
  
"Hehe..but Squall..as long as we're together?"  
  
"Exactly.." He said smiling again.  
  
"Well..." Rinoa said.It wasn't late enough to say goodnight, so it would have to be a goodbye basically. After this she would probably go spend some time with Angelo. "I'll seeya later Squall?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Rinoa..." Squall said, then walked to her as they placed a small goodbye for now kiss on each others lips, and Rinoa walked to his door waving.  
  
"Bye Squall!" Her eyes shined, and before she even closed to door, a dreamlike state came over her. Things couldn't get much better...could they? Of course they could, she thought to herself. She walked to see Angelo again, and feed her one more snack before she would reatreat to her own dorm to dream once more.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Only three more weeks!" Exclaimed selphie as she stood on the stage in the quad, calling to the thirteen members below her. Irvine stood by her, just as excited. He got to help put the bands together, since he was so successful before, Selphie thought. "Irvy will help us, ok?" Nods and the voices of people okaying it were heard. Except for one.  
  
"Why'd you need your boyfriend, Selphie? Can't you do it on your own?" Stephanie asked as arrogant as ever. "God..I'm sure it'd been a LOT better had I been in charge this year. Who ever heard of heavy metal at a Garden Festival..?"  
  
"Well, now you have!" Selphie exclaimed. Very hard to have down feelings, Selphie is. She simply went on forgetting the comment as Irvine starting with the instruments, even some new ones they'd gotten before. Soon enough, they were all at work, and it was going pretty good for them. Only Stephanie thought it was 'noise'. Afterwards, they had all worked on deciding decorations. They wouldn't actually do anything til 5 days before. It had also been decided they would park the Garden by Balamb, as requested by Selphie. She had decided she was going to invite select people out of the Garden, and figured it'd be best to land the Garden. It'd be pretty difficult to find a ship floating about! It was a creative few hours, as they all worked together, even the reluctant Stephanie. Everyone was excited, seeing as how the time was going by and 3 weeks seemed of very little time. Soon enough, though, everyone had left their meeting of the day, their work getting better and better. Selphie stayed behind sitting on the stage with Irvine. She hung her legs over it's edge swinging them back and forth looking onto her brown leather boots, as Irvine collected everyone thing up.  
  
"Hey Irvy? Do you think it'll come out as a real success?" Selphie asked. she smiled at him hoping to get a good answer.  
  
"Of course, Selphie!" Irvine replied without hesitation. He just now finished putting up the last of everything as he sat down by Selphie pulling down the front of his cowboy hat a touch.  
  
"Yeah...hehe, of course, since you're helping me!" Selphie said happily. "We even got the supplies in as we needed. The Garden is pretty quick about that...oh I can't WAIT till we get to Balamb to land. It's been forever since I've been there, teehee!" she added excitedly. "It'll be so fun...and I just can't wait to see some old faces again."  
  
"So..Sefie...who ARE you inviting??" Irvine asked casually. He rested his left elbow on his left knee propped up on the edge of the stage as his right dangled off.  
  
"Teehee..you'll see!" Selphie replied as she jumped up and leaped off the stage. "Now...just to send these letters out."Irvine raised a brow at that. He knew how Selphie could go over the edge so to speak sometimes.  
  
"Seeelphie...are you sure you know what you're doing, honey?" Irvine asked slightly cautiously.  
  
"Yeah! Don't I always though, Irvy?" Selphie said as she quickly paced herself to the edge of the quad towards it's exit.  
  
"Well...ahh.." Irvine just smirked scratching the back of his head, then trailing his fingers through a few strands of his brown hair put in a ponytail. "Actually...."  
  
"Irvy!" Selphie said as she stomped a small foot. "Ohh...you'll see!" She said smiling, as she ran out of the Quad, with two letters now in her hand. Irvine jumped off the stage on two feet and watched her run a moment before following to catch up, as his heavy clothing shifted on his body with each step.  
  
"Selphie!" Irvine called, as he saw her waiting at the Quad's entrance. He stopped, then regained his posture.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Selphie said somewhat flirty in a girlish way. "I've got to get these two invitations out!"  
  
"Selphie...who are they to?" Irvine asked, slightly pleading to know.  
  
"Youuu'll see Irvy, teehee!" Selphie said, as she skipped along to give them to Cid to send them out. She made her way through to the steps in front of the elevator with Irvine following behind. "ONE is to someone important...the other is more of a sympathy thing. as much as I HATE to say it, it just doesn't seem right without them.." she ended with a sigh.  
  
"Without them..? Selphie...you mean?" Irvine asked, and Selphie knew he had already figured that one letter was to a certain unforgettable posse.  
  
"Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin! They did a lot for Balamb, before all that happened. They just have to come Irvy!" Selphie explained hoping he'd understand as they came to the elevator.  
  
"Weell.....okay, if it makes my Sefie happy." He said with a killing grin, as they walked in and he pushed the button to the top level. Selphie stood there holding the two enveloped invitations in cluthced hands to her chest, as she fidgeted a lil bit. When they reached the top level and the elevator came to a smooth stop, she bounced gently out the doors and waited for Irvine as they walked side by side to Cid's office.  
  
As they came to the second small elevator, they stepped carefully on it then after stopping and getting off at the very top, finally, Selphie called out light heartedly. "Hello Sir! Here's the two invitations!" as she held them out for him to take. He looked up through those twin circle glasses as she smiled and replied.  
  
"Oh yes Selphie...thank you, they'll be sent immediatly." He glanced at them pushing up the frames on his nose and blinked once. " Seifer, hmm? Well, I guess he was once a part of Garden."Selphie cocked a brow, as she asked innocently.  
  
"What's wrong with Seifer coming? A lot has happened..I'm sure it won't be anything bad...right Irvy?"  
  
"Well, Selphie..it's just something aren't really excusable.." he explained. Cid nodded slowly, as he read the next addressed letter in Selphie's curly cursive handwriting. "Ohh....Selphie, let's not get our hopes up for this..he's a busy man after all." Irvine glanced at the envelope, as he made out the next address.  
  
"...Esthar?...Laguna?"  
  
"Yeah! Sir Laguna....c'mon, even if he's president, he can still come! His son is here even!" Selphie said worked up again. She rememebered right before the Balamb celebration after Ultimecia's defeat that Laguna had left quickly to Winhill, but him and Squall had discussed, as Laguna asked, for Squall to find out finally who his parents were. Laguna Loire and Raine Leonhart. And yet, she wondered why Squall really didn't seem affected by the truth at all. She reasoned he probably just kept his mind occupied with Rinoa. "Please...he HAS to!"  
  
"Sefiie..don't tell me you still have a crush on Squall's dad!" Irvine said, have pouting, have picking on her. Selphie just blushed a shade of red.  
  
"That was when he was younger! I like you now anyway Irvy!" she said, as Cid came in.  
  
"Now, now...I do have some things to do in three weeks. In the mean time, you two promise to give a good festival, alright? Many people here are looking forward to it."  
  
"Sure thing!" Irvine said, placing a hand on his hip.  
  
"Will do!" Selphie said just as enthusiastically, if not more. "Thanks again, Cid!" she said as she walked out towards the elevator, Irvine behind. "Now..Irvy...we just gotta get it perfect!" she said with a wink as they left on their way through the Garden.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
About a week later, it was as sunny as ever, as the salty breeze hung still in the air of the town of Balamb. Just the previous day Balamb Garden had landed not to far from Balamb, as the people looked on feeling slight deja vu as they haven't seen the Garden in so long. Seifer Almasy looked on as it came with those mint green eyes, that always seemed to mock everyone which went well with that trademark smirk. He had brushed back some of those blonde strands and crossed his arms in his white trenchcoat. With that he walked off only the next day to receive an invitation to the Garden Festival in two weeks. He, Fujin, and Raijin later went to the docks to fish, or in Fujin's case, just watch on. Seifer hadn't told them of the invitation.  
  
Seifer sat on the docks watching the line in the water dangle lazily. As peaceful and lively as a day it was, his mind was off in another world. He couldn't help but keep wondering why they wanted him back in Balamb. His first nature was to be suspicious; think it's a trick then laugh at them in their face for realizing it. But he knew all too well it wasn't. He moaned a lil bit frustrated to where even the yellow shining sun above him whose gentle rays slightly even began to annoy him.  
  
"Seifer, you don't look to well, ya know?" Raijin said looking up to his comrade. "You look kinda down."  
  
"Nah...thinking." He stated, before standing up and just throwing down the fishing pole. "Damn!"  
  
"...PROBLEM?" Fujin asked standing straight with her arms folded neatly behind her back.  
  
"No...Balamb invited us to their little Garden Festival. I wouldn't be caught dead there."  
  
"Haha..hey Seifer, it's kinda funny, ya know? It seems if we did go we would end up dead anyway!" Raijin said chuckling, looking at the still line.  
  
"...US INVITED?" Fujin asked, a but of interest swelling in her one right red eye. "STRANGE."  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Seifer responded back quickly, snapping. "First I'm the traitor, now I'm supposed to be all happy to be going to their little festival!" He snatched out Hyperion, then looked to Garden off in the distance towering over Balamb. The sun rays hit against his eyes, as he turned to walk off down to wooden dock. Fujin turned on one of her boots heels and walked beside him. Raijin, who was nearly left behind, looked up from his post to see the two figures of his posse walking off ahead. He instantly dropped the metal pole in the cold salty waters below as he ran to catch up.  
  
"Wait up, ya know!" he said as he reached them panting, but easily gained back his posture as he burshed himself off and nodded.  
  
"SLOW." Fujin stated, as Raijin winced. Seifer walked on anyways, and within Balamb sat on a bench crossing an ankle of one leg over the other knee, as he slipped out a small paper re-reading it.  
  
"Heheh.." he said, chuckling. "Fujin, Raijin...come here!"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin called, as she ran to Seifer standing in front of him. Raijin followed behind at an even pace staying with his younger sister Fujin.  
  
"I say we go, posse. If we don't go, Balamb might think we wimped out." Seifer said, grinning. "How about it?" For them, it took no consideration at all. The both nodded fully, willing to follow Seifer. "Great! I'm sure Balamb probably wasn't even expecting us to come...heheh. I wonder how chickenwuss and puberty boy are doing?" He said chuckling lowly to hmself. Fujin cocked a brow and sighed as Raijin snickered too.  
  
"Hey Seifer, I wonder who invited us anyway, ya know? Couldn't be Cid could it?" Raijin asked still laughing a lil.  
  
"Nah...this writing is too girlish. Besides, that girl Selphie runs the committee anyway....oh well." Seifer shrugged. "We're going!" and once again the two nodded. Another small salty breeze picked up, as it ruffled Fujin's dark blue uniform top and Seifer's hair. They looked to the Garden, and though Seifer himself felt he wanted to prove something, even he among all three felt they were going to be reliving something by returning, something that they all missed: living in Garden.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Yet another week passed, until the other invitation made it to Esthar, a city completly different from any other, with the highest technology availible. When it finally reached the hands of the president, it was quite unexpected. Kiros, one of Laguna's best friends since his days in the Galbadian Army arrived wearing his Esthar themed robe.  
  
"Hey Laguna, there's a letter here addressed to you from Balamb Garden." he stated as he handed it to him. Laguna turned around, his black hair swished a lil bit in it's ponytail as he raised a brow.  
  
"From Balamb Garden?..I wonder if it's Squall!" he said, opening it not in the most cleanest manner.  
  
"Well," Kiros said smirking, "Open it and I guess we'll see." Ward, the only other of the three, stood in the background of the lovely office smiling as he nodded; he wore the same style of robe as Kiros. "Ward looks pretty interested too." Kiros answered for Ward, who was without a voice.  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Laguna said as he read over the letter. "Garden Festival! Balamb is having some kind of festival and we were invited. It's in...a week!" Laguna paused and scratched his head. "I dunno...I hope we make it."  
  
"Well, you're president Laguna." Kiros shrugged. "If you want to go, you'll have to make time." Ward nodded in the background, with crossed arms. "Squall's there, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah! never get to see him anymore..I'm sure Elle will want to see him too!" Laguna said, pacing around now.  
  
"Yes, but Ellone is in Winhill taking care of Raine's pub." Kiros stated. "Remember? She wanted to stay there to make sure it stayed in good shape. I also think she just didn't feel right here in Esthar either."  
  
"Yeah..but we can go by Winhill and take her with us! She probably wants to see her Uncle Laguna as much as her brother Squall!"  
  
"What's funny is, you're not her uncle, and Squall isn't her brother." Kiros said, witty as usual. Ward would have laughed, but did with a smirk.  
  
"So?! It'll still be good..." Laguna said smiling widely. "Did I have anything scheduled next week?" Ward got out some papers, but shook his head.  
  
"Only a meeting or the sorts, but nothing that can'tbe held off for a small vacation." Kiros backed. "Heheh...at least this break might be better than parking in the middle of Deling to get drinks, at least I hope."  
  
"Hey, that was years ago. Besides, give me a break!" Laguna whined, as he paced still in circles. He stopped, looking out to Esthar through a window. "But it seems longer than that, when we used to live in the real world. Before we knew it, we got sucked into this techno city, and I became a president!"  
  
"..We?" Kiros laughed. "You did, actually. Me and Ward stayed though, seeing as how life just wouldn't be the same. Not that this is anywhere near normal.." he shrugged. " But close enough."  
  
"That's the spirit...now, we only have a week! We gotta get Elle soon...otherwise we might not make it." Laguna said as he put his chin on a hand thinking. "Weeeeell...tomorrow we can leave, but that'd be too soon..so..."  
  
"In five days should be enough time...so Ward believes." Kiros said matter of factly from Ward's glance.  
  
"Yeah! That'll be perfect! Genius!" Laguna said more excited than ever. "Oh Elle...I can't wait to see the look on your face!" he stated, as he sat down beside his desk preparing a few things before the trip. The others went back to thier stances, smiling as their friend Laguna went off on another mixed up adventure again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Quistis walked quietly within the Garden, opposite of it's atmosphere of loud voices and all the rustle bustle. Posters were seen on every corner advertising the annual Garden Festival, though by now the owrd was so spread out, it was hardly even neccesary to keep them up much longer. Quistis laughed at that idea, as she shook her head and kept walking. She'd planned to visit the library to turn in a few books of which she has been looking at, still the studious Trepe.  
  
As she entered the clean, and one place in the Garden that was quiet, she went to the desk and carefully set down the thick books, as she then turned and left out again, albeit reluctant to leave the peace of the library. However, she knew she had two more books in her dorm to be reading, so it wasn't any use staying. She walked through the full halls again, seeing Balamb, or SeeD, whichever the case may be uniformed people talking about. Even she had worn her SeeD uniform, with those glasses which carefully sat on her nose. In the distance, she saw Xu, same old Xu, talking to some others. Quistis smiled, and waved as she walked to her.  
  
"Hello, Xu." Quistis said with a smile. "Going to the fest. too?"  
  
"Of course Quistis. I always go to every Balamb party, don't I?" She replied laughing. What was it, Quistis wondered, that was making it even a week before, about the Garden Festival that seemed to get everyone in child's spirits? Even before the SeeD ball, everyone was so well mannered it seemed strange. Of course, Balamb was always a loose and relaxed system, opposite of Galbadia, her old Garden from long ago.  
  
"Yes, as do I..hehe..well, looks like Selphie is a big hit."  
  
"Yeah, I personally never thought she would have made it such a success. Of course, we really do not know until during."  
  
"You're right Xu..." Quistis nodded. "But it does look like Selphie and Irvine must have puit forth quite and effort so far. I don't think it'll be a disappointment."  
  
"I highly doubt it, Quistis. Selphie has always been creative, so I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"In a scared way?" Quistis added, and they both started laughing together.  
  
"Yeah, terrified." Xu said, shaking her head. "You know, I did hear Seifer was invited."  
  
"...Seifer?" Quistis asked, her eyes widening a little bit.  
  
"That's what I heard, anyway." she said. "I wouldn't count on it though."  
  
"I'm not.." Quistis added, then gave a sigh. "It's been so long though, and yet it hasn't."  
  
"You mean to say you miss him, Quistis?" Xu added, her voice slightly suprised.  
  
"No, not at all. I just find it funny...he used to be my student, and now, we're both in completly different positions." Xu nodded understandment, as she then looked up to a group of classmen.  
  
"Quistis, I have to go. Duties and such.." and Xu walked off, getting some groups together. Quistis sighed, suddenly lonely again. The halls were clearing a touch, as the minutes dragged on, and she looked up to see Selphie being asked questions by a few, but Irvine doing most the answering. She shook her head and walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, Selphie and Irvine." Quistis said, putting on her best smile. " Feeling proud of the festival?"  
  
"Nothing to feel proud of yet, Quistis." Irvine said, as Selphie nodded eagerly "But we have a lot going before it."  
  
"Yeah Quistis! We're trying to encourage as many people to come as possible, and even trying to do a date thing!" said Selphie.  
  
"Date thing..?" Quistis asked interested suddenly.  
  
"What she means," Irvine explained, "Is that we're trying to get people to come with a date. Me and Sefie we're going together, and I thought it would be a cute idea."  
  
"Ohhh.." Quistis said. Suddenly, she felt a wave of more lonliness sweep over her lightly. She would have no date. And she knew once Rinoa heard of it, Squall would be the very next in garden to hear about it. "Well, that certaintly is a great idea. Too bad, however..it can't apply for some of us." She shook her head as she went to leave on now.  
  
" Quistis!" Selphie said, smiling. "I'll find you a date!"  
  
"What??" Quistis cocked a brow and gave her a you're-not-serious-I-hope- to-god look. "No, Selphie, I'll manage."  
  
"But! We'll find SOMEONE!" Selphie said, not giving in. Quistis was slightly drawn to this idea, maybe it'd help her?Why not, she figured. If she didn't like who it was, she would say forget it.  
  
"Okay..but..nor promises I'll go along."  
  
"Okay..but just gimme a chance!" Selphie begged.  
  
"Okay, okay. I really must be going now..." and with that, Quistis left with not anotehr word. What no one could tell, though, was inside she was actually a lil anxious.  
  
After Quistis was out of sight, Selphie and Irvine gave each other a glance, and knew this was going to be fun. They immediatly started looking around, trying to find SOMEONE to go with Quistis, just as friends. Though as many people that came up, there wasn't really anyone they kewn to ask. Not until they reached the cafeteria....  
  
"Hi Zell.." Selphie said, exasperated from all the scanning and looking she had done in just thirty minutes. Irvine had left midway through to go to his dorm for a break. "Eating hotdogs?" she asked as she sat down at the table he was stationed at.  
  
"Yup!" he said between bites, then slurped some of his drink quickly. "'Sup?"  
  
"Oh...looking around, doing Garden Festival things. You're going, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't miss a party for anything!" he said, waiping his hands with a napkin.  
  
"Cool!" Selphie squealed, as she brought her hands up happily to her chin and rested her elbows on the table. Suddenly, a lovely lil Selphie idea had come around. She bit her lower lip, as she observed Zell eating the rest of that hotdog, ketchup on the corners of his mouth, and that unique tattoo on his face. Slowly, she began looking down smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Zeell? I was wanting to ask ya somethin'!"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked a mouthful of hotdog bun and mustard.  
  
"..Have you got a date for the Garden Festival?" she tried to be precise with her words, but couldn't help the smile of just blurting out her question.  
  
"Date? Nahh.." he said, shaking his head as though it was silly.  
  
"Well...if it's okay, and just as friends..." Selphie started, but Zell interrupted.  
  
"I thought you had Irvine??" he asked.  
  
"..I DO Zell! This isn't about meee!" she said, then continued as though rushing it out before she explodes. "I wanted to know if you'd go with Quistis since she doesn't have a date and she was lookin' all lonely and stuffs!" she took a deep breath, then sat back again. "Please?"  
  
"..Quistis?!" Zel asked, his mouth dropped open slightly. "Instructor Trepe?"  
  
'Weeell..once was Instructor Trepe..." she said innocently." Pleease Zelly?"  
  
Zell cringed a little at 'Zelly' but stopped to pause a moment. "Well..I..uhh...dunno about THAT.."  
  
"It's just as friends Zell! C'mon...me and irvine want you to!"  
  
"Umm..okay.." Zell figured if it was just as friends it'd be cool.  
  
"Thanks Zell!" selphie said, hopping up, and skipped out the cafe without another word. "Wait til Quistis hears this!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Two days til. Laguna sat in the Ragnarok with Kiros and Ward as they traveled to Winhill. He sat there, boredly sighing looking out hoping to find the small country town. "How much longe-"  
  
"Sir, Winhill is just below us. We'll be landing immediatly." the pilot answered.  
  
"...Does that answer your question Laguna?" Kiros chuckled. Ward smiled to as he nodded.  
  
"....Yeah..boy, I can't wait to see lil Elle. She'll love to hear this!"  
  
"Not that she's so lil anymore Laguna." Kiros reminded. Laguna sighed and nodded.  
  
"..But don't say it like that, you make me feel older everytime you do that!" with that, the landing was felt, as Laguna looked up, and nearly darted out to the exit. Kiros and Ward ran behind in their robes following.  
  
Laguna ran out to the brown buildings of Winhill, his hair being blown back as he reached the all too familiar entrance. Kiros and Ward were still behind him as he stopped. They all three looked momentarily back to Ragnarok in the distance, before walking straight forward to the pub. Laguna's sandals hit a few loose gravel rocks on the white stone pavement, as he finally reached and opened the door. The pub wasn't ran nowadays, but still a kind of memorial to Raine, who was loved dearly by Winhill. One day, undoubtedly though, it would be reopened. Ellone was in the top room, as Laguna walked up the wooden stairs calling.  
  
"Elle! It's Uncle Laguna! Guess where we're going?" He said still same old Laguna.  
  
"..Laguna!" ellone said looking up from the couch as she smiled and ran and hugged her Uncle Laguna. "Why are you here on such short notice..?"  
  
"..You don't know? I figured my Elle would have found out since she can see in the past so well."  
  
"Weell.." Ellone said smiling as some of ehr chesnut strands cut short covered a side of her face. "What is it?" she asked, looking behind Laguna and smiled briefly to Kiros and Ward who returned it just the same.  
  
"Balamb Garden is having a Garden Festival, and we got invited. I knew I'd have to bring you to see Squall. It's just two days from now too, so we got to get going in the morning."  
  
"..but Uncle Laguna, where will you stay?"  
  
"Ahh...we'll find someplace. Just be getting ready, okay Elle?" he said, as he walked to Kiros and Ward. "We'll be outside....I might go see Raine a bit." he said, as he walked off with Kiros and Ward.  
  
".....Okay Uncle Laguna." Elle whispered, as she hurredly and just as excitedly gathered her things.  
  
Laguna walked to Raine's grave, smiling, memories pouring within his thoughts. His friend stayed back respectively, as he kneeled down to her resting spto, looking at the stone that read "Raine Loire".  
  
"Raine..I hope you still remember me. I just wanted to say I'm about to go see our son with lil Elly. He finally found out who his parents are. I only hope we can talk more." He stayed there still, and looked to the sky above, as Kiros and Ward stayed silent, looking on as a small comforting country breeze came by.  
  
The next day, they set out for Balamb Garden, knowing the had just a day before the party. All four were excited, and more than anything, wanted to see their Squall. Ellone would have been fidgeting, Laguna though, if she was still that lil girl. But now she sat calmly looking outside as she placed a few strands behind her ears. She seemed content about it all, he figured.  
  
"When will we be there?" Elle asked in her light voice.  
  
"Ehh...Kiros? What time?" Laguna asked biting his lower lip.  
  
"Probably by nightfall." He said. Ward agreed. The both of them were dressed in thier old attire, Kiros' brown suit and Ward's white tank top and green pants. They both smiled, remembering the good ol' days.  
  
"Nightfall, Elle!" Laguna said.  
  
"Hehe..I heard Uncle Laguna." she said, placing on her her hands on her lap. She fixed her green cloth hanging from her elbows as she closed her eyes and rested a bit. Laguna smiled, as he stood up and looked to the grassy plains below him. I hope Squall and me can talk a little more this time, he wished.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 3, The Garden Festival  
  
Note: It'll probably be a bit shorter than my usual, but it will have a lot of events in it. Please review, and any suggestions are welcome! ^.^ 


	3. The Garden Festival

Usual notice: None of the characters or the such belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft. Only my original characters belong to me. Thanks, and please r/r!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Garden Festival  
  
  
  
The hot not-quite-morning and yet not-quite-noon sun shone in the dorm of Selphie Tilmitt. The rays highlighted streaks in the room, and placed warmth upon her cheeks as she lay in her bed sleeping soundly. The night before she had stayed up so late making everything perfect, she had overslept until eleven o' clock! Her eyelids fluttered as she yawned and sat up streching, the straps of her lavender pajamas sliding a lil over her shoulders. Slowly, those green orbs started to take in some of the days light, as she fluffed up the side of her head's brunette curls, a smile placed on her face as though saying hello to the world. She streched her arms out as she threw her legs over the side of her bed rubbing her eyes, as she finally fully open them. The first things she saw was the clock on her wall.  
  
"Hmm...eleven!?" Selphie jumped up, standing on her bare feet as her jaw hung open. she immediatly started to rush about, trying to make her bed up as nice as she could. She then quickly rushed over to get out her yellow overall strapped dress and, of course, dressed herself for the day, and busy night. In only a matter of minutes, her dorm was perfect, and so was she as she stepped out of her dorm and into the halls of Balamb Garden. She was late, sure, but she knew they had plenty of time to get the Garden Fest. set up in the ballroom. It had been decided they'd need more space than the Quad possibly.  
  
She entered the ballroom panting slightly from her sprint. "Hey everyone.." she said exasperated.  
  
"Hiya Selphie!" Irvine called as the other worked around decorating the ballroom with colored laser lights, tables, the ad posters in a few areas, and a few other decorations. "I didn't want to wake you, so I got everything started on my own. How do ya like it?" He asked, grinning.  
  
"..Irvy! Oh thanks!" she said as she walked up to him hugging him tightly to her. "It's wonderful! Thank you thank you!" she said jumping now, as she looked around the large room. "Wow!"  
  
"Looks like we'll be having one good festival, huh Sefie?" he said winking as he stood beside his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh YES!" she said excitedly. She huggled him once more, as he lifted her up a lil and kissed her quickly.  
  
"Hehe, for my Selphie." he said, as they decided to go be getting the stage ready, as they set up the small stage from which lights were attached to the back of the room. It took some help, but they got it done as Selphie and Irvine set out duties one at a time for each member to do. Of course, there was always that ONE...  
  
"Well? What am I supposed to do, hmm?" Steph barked out as she stood with her arms crossed and her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail as she brushed a lil bit at her SeeD uniform. "Well?? I'm not here to just stand around, and even though I hate this idea, just give me something to do...Now?!" she said as she raised a brow impatiently.  
  
"Stephanie...please, don't be difficult!" Selphie argued as she stomped her foot. "How about help some of the groups, okay?"  
  
"Puh-lease....I do my own work. So, what is it?" she asked once more.  
  
"Steph...you can hang some streamers on the ceiling." Irvine said.  
  
"..But.." she looked up to the rather high glassy ceiling. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No..and you can do it all by yourself too!" he said as he showed her the ladder and handed her a bag full of neon colored streamers.  
  
"Wait! This so isn't what I meant!" she protested, only to be left by the couple. "...Hmph! Fine!" she said as she went to do her work.  
  
Selphie snickered as she whispered to Irvine. "Good one, Irvy!" Irvine chuckled as he just shook his head.  
  
"It was nothing, hunny." he smiled. They both knew it'd be one long day ahead of them, as the both watched, rushing and surveying everything as good as they could. They also cheered on everyone, and of course, helped out wherever they could. Needless to say, they both laughed secretly everytime one looked up to see a certain stubborn SeeD hanging streamers.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
It was midday, as Rinoa walked from her dorm to Squall's knocking as she smiled. He answered soon enough as he smiled faintly and let her in. She just stepped in enough to clsoe the door, as she smiled and started the conversation down to the point.  
  
"We'll be going to the Garden Festival together, right?" she asked blushing and looking down a lil shy.  
  
"Of course Rinoa." Squall replied. "We planned on it, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" she agreed, as she nodded and wen tot go sit down in his desk chair. "I heard it'll be really good." she added, brushing back some of her dark chocolate strands of hair. "It'll be in the ballroom too....the last time I was there was..." she trailed off, smiling a little bit with her hands placed in her lap.  
  
"..The SeeD ball.." Squall finished for her.  
  
"...exactly." she replied smiling. "When we first met...I'll never forget it. It was such a lovely night....I hope the stars are out again." with that, she looked out his window to the sunny day, with her dark blue eyes shining.  
  
"Maybe..maybe not. I guess....as long as we're together, right?" Squall stated.  
  
"Squall.." Rinoa said, and nodded slowly.'Together forever..I hope' Rinoa said. "Well..." she was at a loss of words. She had only come to ask if they would be going together, even though she had already known the answer. She really didn't know what to say or do next, so she left that up to Squall.  
  
"..Yeah?" Squall asked raising a brow looking to her.  
  
"Oh...nothing...really. Maybe I should be going on now..? You seem a little preoccupied after all..." Rinoa said, standing up and walking to the door. "Will you go with me to it, or shall I meet you there?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I'll go next door and get you..." Squall said. "I guess I do need to think a few things few before then..." he glanced up to the clock, which read two o' clock, and knowing the party began at six, there sent a wave of..something Rinoa couldn't place that was seen in his blue eyes.  
  
"Something the matter Squall?" she asked tilting her head to the right.  
  
"No, nothing at all Rinoa. I'll see you tonight." Squall said, as Rinoa nodded slowly once again and walked to his door opening it slowly. She was thinking a bit wierd to herself, she realized. 'Turn the doorknob slowly, Rinoa...see if he says anything else.' But when there was just silence..an anxious silence for Squall, she just turned around out the door now smiling.  
  
"Well...bye then Squally!" she said as she closed the door and walked off to her own dorm again. Squall stood behind his door now alone with his brows drawn together.  
  
"....Squally?" he repeated from his girlfriend's words as he raised a brow and smiled a little to himself. He sighed then as he watched the clock's minutes go by. He wasn't dreading a thing, he was anxious actually. He stood still for several minutes before he placed his eyes on his the right upper drawer of his desk. He walked to it, steps heard coming from his black boots, as he opened it up looking at a certain something. He sighed, though he was actually pretty nervous inside. "Rinoa..."  
  
She sat down on her bed, then lowered herself to a laying position as she huggled her pillow a little bit, with her head still resting on it. Rinoa sighed as she brought her legs close up to her laying down smiling. 'Oh Squall...I can't wait! It'll be so much fun, especially being with you....just a few more hours! Oh I can't wait!' she smiled curling up a bit more as she closed her eyes to rest for a moment.  
  
Complete silence. Her mind wondered to various things, peacefully with only the sounds of occasional footsteps outside. She knew Selphie and Irvine were out there, giving it their all to make it successful, SeeDs and students talking and gathering in the halls, Cid and Edea chatting and probably remembering when they were young. Rinoa loved the mood, knowing she should be doing something, ANYTHING instead of just laying there, but she just didn't, or couldn't, bring herself out of this dreamy, half concious state. She thought and thought, until her mind reflected on Squall, her most important part of her life. She smiled, and curled up even more. 'Squall..' she rehearsed in her mind. 'Hi!...No....Hey Squall.....hmm...I'll try to be more calm tonight.' she told herself. 'But it is a party...but..just be myself. That's right, I'll be myself!' she grinned as she bit the tip of her tongue gently as she sat up and began pacing around her room, and in such the silence, she tried to do it quietly as possible as not to let Squall hear her nervousness...even though the walls were thick and every student had their privacy excluding those who shared dorms. She walked around a bit, trying to still figure what she should do, or be like. 'It's casual..so I'll wear my normal clothes...so..I guess I'll just be ny normal self....yeah..' she encouraged herself. But her thoughts wouldn't cease. Selphie was busy, so..she'd just stay here...nontheless though, she remained in a good,very good mood, her thoughts drifting to so many things.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Late afternoon, four o' clock. Time was a very special thing and everyone was very aware of it. Two more hours, and it was til then to get ready. Laguna looked out of the glass windows of the Ragnarok as they came within sight of Balamb and the garden. A huge smile came across his face as he called to his friends and comrades.  
  
"Kiros, Ward! Look here!" He said waving them over. They both looked out, as Kiros remarked.  
  
"Well...doesn't look like much from here. I'm sure that will change though." He said as Ward still looked out. Ellone walked up behind them standing on het toes trying to get a good look as well. Finally, she walked around and gasped, so happy to know her 'brother' was just down there. She pulled Laguna's arm, as she saw the ship land slowly and carefully.  
  
"Let's go Uncle Laguna!" she called smiling, just like a small girl. Laguna smiled and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Hold on Elle! We're almost there." and just as soon as he said that, they felt the sudden lack of movement and less lofty. They had reached the ground, and soon enough Laguna and the other three half ran out to the exit. Kiros and Ward actually moreso just to keep up, but Laguna and Elle were umistakably happy. The door opened as they all walked carefully down the stairs and onto the green soft grass. The soft breeze that came across the entire island of which Balamb was built hit them quickly enough. They walked out from the landing site of the airship, and halfway between the city and the ship, they looked out to the south, to see a shoreline beach being touched gently by waves, and the clear blue sky overhead matched the setting perfectly. Ellone walked on ahead, smiling. The breezes carefully played with her short chestnut locks as she smelled the seabreeze in.  
  
"It's so nice here.." she said to Laguna.  
  
"Yeah...wow, I wouldn't mind being here. Sure beats all that techno stuff I wake up to everyday." he said chuckling.  
  
"Well Laguna...you gotta remember it's you who's running all that 'techno stuff'. Kiros said smirking. Ward smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know that! It's just different...which is a GOOD thing!" Laguna called back. Kiros just laughed a lil at his friend and Ward shrugged, and would have been laughing too. They all just walked on in high spirits, as they decidedly were on thier way to Balamb, before they'd enter Garden. Of course, luck was always a but out of touch in some cases, as not much later a pair of Glacial Eyes floated up in range, and attacked the party. It'd been quite a while, but they had come prepared. Ellone stepped back behind the others and Laguna shouted in his ready to go attitude as he got out his machine gun. It was a bit of a sight, seeing Laguna in his usual outfit he wore as president, but of course, Kiros and Ward were dressed back to their old outfits, and Kiros with his katal and Ward with his anchor, it all looked strikingly familiar to a time a bit back.  
  
"Okay guys! Let's see if we're as good as we used to be..!" Laguna said smiling as he dawned his machine gun and stepped towards one of the creatures shooting it down instantly. Kiros looked at the K.O. as he then ran up to the next creature slicing it as to where it lost a few peices of itself, and Ward killed it with a massive throw of his weapon. Sure enough, they still had thier touch. Victory swiftly ensued, as the walked on to Balamb. As for Ellone, she felt even happier, like the good days, remembering seeing the trio fight so long ago and though she could veiw that at will, it felt better actually seeing this 'happen'.  
  
"Okay...let's please hurry to Balamb! I'm starved!" Laguna whined as he started in a small run to Balamb. Not too fast, he cautioned himself, as he felt his leg cramp a lil bit as he slowed down to a softer pace. Along the way, two or three other fights had come, but never ever anything too hard for them. And finally, as they passed the Garden, they came to the entrance of the blue town.  
  
"Wow...I've never actually been here." Ellone said as she looked around. "Seems like another one of those small towns..like Winhill. Not quite the country though.."  
  
"It's a sea town." Kiros stated. "I'd say we'd better go and get some potions. We don't need to be going in Garden looking beat now do we? Laguna made a big enough entrance at Winhill that I think he really doesn't need to add onto." he said snickering lightly.  
  
"Kiros! Let's just get some kinda rest then head for the Festival at 5:30!" Laguna said as he walked over to the item shop and entered. Kiros and Ward waited outside stationed and Ellone looked around with wide wondering eyes. She took in so much, as she felt overwhelmed that she should be so excited over seeing such a small community. She then placed a few strands of hair behind her ears as she stepped a foot in the store. She smelled scents of candles burning faintly as she breathed them in deeply. She raised her eyes to look up to Laguna stocking up on a few high-potions. He layed down his gil on the counter and left with a decent stock in his inventory.Ellone let him pass in front of her as she followed behind him.  
  
"Okay, let's all get two high-potions and we'll be just fine." he said as he passed the bottles out carefully. He drunk his down quickly enough, feeling better already. Kiros slowly finished his and Ward took no time at all. Ellone was offered the one other item, a mere potion. But since she wasn't a fighter, nothing more would be needed anyhow. She sipped it down as they disposed of the now empty bottles. They all stood in the middle of the city, watching a few citizens of the town walk by. Kiros, feeling slightly silly just standing here, suggested to Laguna.  
  
"Maybe we should head for the inn? I mean, just until the Festival anyway. We don't need to head to Garden early, and just standing here is silly. Besides, we'll stay the nigth there afterwards since I'm sure there weren't arrangements for us to be spending the night." he reasoned.  
  
"Ahh...yeah, good thinking!" Laguna praised. He led as they walked through the city, until they stumbled across the inn. They entered yet another one of the buildings of Balamb, as they looked to the background where there was nothing but bars seperating the back of the building to the sparkling and glimmering sea. They walked up and Laguna asked looking around. "Umm...a room for four?"  
  
"Yes sir, we have two rooms available upstairs. Each has two beds, unless you want one room which has three."  
  
"Well, that won't do too well." Laguna said thinking. Then, he figured either way they'd have to get two rooms, so he said logically. "One three bed room and one two bed room for Ellone." he figured she needed her privacy after all.  
  
"Thank you sir." the cashier said formally. "400 gil please sir."  
  
"Okay." Laguna said as he layed down the gil on the counter, and led the four up to their rooms. "Kiros, Ward, and me will get the three bedded room, and you, Ellone, can get the other room. I'm sure you probably didn't feel to comfortable sharing.." Laguna said in a slight tone that sounded like an apology.  
  
"It's okay Uncle Laguna." Ellone said, as she walked to her room. "I think I'll rest a bit some in the next hour before we leave if that's okay."  
  
"Sure!" Laguna said, as they entered thier room. "Meet in the lobby in an hour Elle." He said as she nodded in response as she entered her room.  
  
Ellone gasped slightly when she saw it's atmosphere. The room had a balcony at it's end, not hidden on bit from the room, as she walked and looked over it to the sea below. "Wow...connected to the room so the seabreeze can come in so freely. This is such a lovely town..." Ellone said to herself, astonished as she layed on on of the beds, feeling like she left a door open as she looked to the balcony. "I'd just hate to see if a storm came..." she laughed to herself. She layed down and slipped out of her yellow sandals and put her green cloth from which dangled from her arms on a shelf as she layed on her back closing her eyes. She seemed to drift off, and decided she'd look back to some past event. She would let the event go blank at 5:30 like an alarm clock to let herself awaken without being late at all. She laughed slightly, seeming to think it was wierd like she had this natural alarm clock inside her brain. But even so, she fell asleep, dreaming of several events, especially that of her brother. She was happy that she'd be advantaged enough to be able to see him soon in a few hours.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin sat down in the small house the occupied now, since they had moved into Balamb. Seifer sat comfortably on a yellow sofa, as Raijin finished eating the fish he cooked for dinner and Fujin just kind of glanced around silently. Seifer spoke up finally, slight chuckles heard from deep within him.  
  
"Well well...looks like we'll be partygoers soon here. Hey guys... looks like it's 5:30. We need to be getting ready." he said as he stood up. "If you thought I'd be going any different than I am now, you'd be wrong. I'm set and ready." He stated positively.  
  
"I am too Seifer, ya know? I'm not dressing up for a Garden Festival, ya know?" Raijin said as he got up and placed his dish in the sink. "Hey Fujin, can you get that? Unless you're going to be doing something before the Festival though." Fujin just glared at him with that one right eye as she commanded.  
  
"YOU WASH!" and with that she nodded to his own dirty dishes as he just sighed and did the housework himself.  
  
"Okay okay Fujin. I got it." he said.  
  
"Fujin, are you getting out of uniform?" Seifer asked.  
  
"NEGATIVE." Fujin answered clearly. Though she thought she needed to do something. "BE BACK." she stated as she walked to her own small room. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her cold, expressionless face. Even though the others weren't doing anything, she'd decided she'd do something a lil different. She closed her door and changed into another quickly decided outfit of her usual black boots, a black top which had short sleeves and a long ankle length skirt of black as well. She felt very very awkward in such clothing, and though it would probably be more elegant compared to others, and especially for herself, she needed to be out of uniform. She still needed something else, as she looked in a drawer to pull out a silver cross on a chain, embedded in it was red rubies. She fastened it around her usually bare neck, then picked up her brush and combed her hair gently, pulling it in a more lazier state than usual, and guiding it to moreso cover her left eye's patch. She looked at herself for awhile as she sighed. "I cannot believe I'm doing this. I'm too used to looking so serious. I hope this turns up well." she said as she looked at her feminine features being brought out for once. She in only ten minutes, had completly changed her look and mood. As she stepped to the patiently waiting Seifer, she had started to go back to her usual talk, but something made her decide elsewise. "Here."  
  
"Hey Fujin. Wanted a change I see." he said as he raised a brow at her. She rarely, and he knew RARELY ever made herself look and act like this. Strangely enough, he found himself taking it not too wierd at all. Of course, Raijin wasn't as held in about the momentary change.  
  
"Hey Fujin! You gotta be kiddin' us, ya know?! You never dress like this, it's kinda funny, ya know?! Haha.." Raijin said laughing. Fujin, who was wearing her trusty boots, shot him a very angered glance, her cheeks even managed to flush slightly.  
  
"RAGE!" she yelled as she kicked him hard in his shin. He bent down in pain, coughing a lil.  
  
"OWW! Fujin, take it easy! Sorry, ya know?" Raijin said, standing up though slightly limping. Seifer was enjoying himself too much as he laughed kneeled over. Raijin just sighed, knowing it was on him. "Let's just go now Seifer, ya know? We don't want to be late and let them think we won't show, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah." Seifer said, gaining posture quickly. "We won't let them mock us as we just stand here. Let's leave." he said seriously toned.  
  
So they left slowly, the sun still bright but the weather was cooled. And only thirty minutes. Raijin walked behind Seifer, unchanged a bit. Fujin managed to tell that though Seifer looked the same...he had made himself look more presentable, more handsome. And she was completly a change. They looked to the towering Garden, and walked silently down the streets of bluish bricks. A cool afternon breeze swept past their feet, only making them more tense. Fujin at least, but apparently the others were calm, even though Seifer obviously took this seriously. Unsaid as it was, this kind of meant a lot. They made their way to the exit, and walked open the grass as the light seemed as though it needed to go ahead and hide. The small walk was a quiet one, steps of grass heard underneath thier feet was about all there was to hear. Monsters weren't grazing about, and therefore it was easier as they finally made thier way to the Garden's entrance about a hundred feet off. They all looked up to the Garden, still the same.  
  
"Let's go!" Seifer said as a smirk came upon his face, as they walked to the Garden's entrance at a fast pace. Once reaching the entrance, the slowed down, and looked inside, to see very few walking around. "Well...they've gathered by now. We only have a few minutes now anyway, so don't be late." Seifer commanded as he walked in the Garden, followed making the posse. Students of course turned their head, a few staring, some more obviously with thier jaws hung open. "Still fifteen minutes, and everyone already looks surprised." Seifer chuckled.  
  
"It's understandable Seifer." Fujin answered, low enough only for them to hear. They continued to walk along the silent halls, as they entered the elevator and made way to the ballroom. Slowly and cautiously, they entered, looking around. SeeDs, students, junior classmen, staff and several other stood around, and the trio even looked up to see Selphie and Irvine still doing last finishing touches, as everyone stood around talking and waiting. Seifer directed the three to a more off area, where they'd wait. Raijin stood glancing about with his tanned arms crossed, halfway interested. Seifer stood anxiously, and Fujin looked about feeling some dejuvu.  
  
"Well....we wait." Seifer said. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"It seems strange, Seifer.." Fujin stated. Seifer just stood, looking around. They all waited patiently, all waiting to see who came, who'd they see, and what reactions would be placed before them as they were to be acknowledged.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Only a few minutes..just a few!" Rinoa exclaimed to herself as she smiled. Sure, she knew the Garden Festival was supposed to be casual, but everyone still wanted to dress up a little bit. So she figured why not, and put on a black skirt, coming midway between her hip and knee, and a simple blue tank top. She wore her usual boots however, and of course that special necklace. She sat down on her bed, sighing happily waiting and waiting for Squall to come. She looked to the clock impatiently, they hadn't veru much longer. "Oh...geez, well so much for getting there early...Squall, what are you doing..?" Not much later a small knock was heard on her door, as she looked up, and grinned, standing up walking to the door. In her mind everything was going in slow motion, as her heart beat slightly faster and she couldn't hold back her smile when she knew Squall...her Squall was going to take her to the Garden Festival. She opened the door, her fingers and hand shaking softly, as she looked up with glittering eyes looking to Squall. She gasped softly, and managed out in a soft voice."Squall...you look nice." She complemented. He was dressed like usual, only most of the belts and accessories were gone and he only wore his white tank top, that Griever necklace dangling over it. He smiled to her faintly, and nodded.  
  
"Thanks...well, I think we'd better get going Rinoa. There's only a few more minutes." He said reasonably.  
  
"Hehe...of course Squall, so we need to get going."She said smiling, and walking out of her dorm and into the hallway by her boyfriend. She pulled the door closing it, as she smiled to him fondly. He nodded, and sighed some, as they began to walk side by side to the glassy ballroom. Suddenly, and without either trying, it seems as though their hands found each others, as they walked hand in hand, Rinoa sighing happily. Squall looked to the side awhile and spoke up in slightly low voice.  
  
"Sorry I hadn't gotten there earlier. I had a few things to get done." He explained, as he looked up to see that they'd already made it to the ballroom that quick. Much more time in silence had been spent than he'd thought."We're here, Rinoa." He said, smiling a bit under that quiet exterior he had around himself today. Rinoa smiled and nodded softly, as they walked in together to see the majority of Garden had already made it. People were talking, laughing, and voices just in general swallowed the two whole, brining them into what was soon going to be the Garden Festival. Some people were just having fun to pass the time, a few dancing already just to joke, others developing early arguements, from simple subjects to who was dating who for the night. Rinoa thought to herself how she felt so happy that all she had was her Squall by her, maybe she even felt on step higher than everyone right now, because she had someone to love, who loved her. She looked to him, and opened her mouth about to say something, but stopped, as he seemed to be glancing...or maybe glaring at something in the distance. She blinked a few times, then looked over to see none other than Seifer and his posse standing quietly looking to the crowd.  
  
"Squall...? What is it?"She asked as though she hadn't noticed. She didn't know why he seemed so concerned over them. "Are you upset?"  
  
"No...Rinoa, I'm just thinking. I wonder what they're doing here..."He said, feeling he knew Rinoa probably had noticed as well. Of course, he didn't say anything more, since he knew Rinoa and Seifer hadn't always been enemies.  
  
"Squall, don't worry about it. We're here to see Selphie's Garden Festival....and just have a nice time, okay? We'll be around the others soon anyway, so it doesn't matter if they're here or not."She said, trying to take his mind of anything that could bother him. He nodded, then looked around to everyone, smirking a few times occasionaly when someone said something so stupid it was funny....or when one of the people 'dancing' tripped and fell like a drunk. Rinoa giggled as well, but still looked up to Squall sometimes, just to see what he was thinkling maybe, as silly as she kenw it sounded, she wanted to see his expressions...to tell her something about him always new. She looked back into the crowd, her mind somewhere else however. 'I don't know why I'm doing this...I mean, it's like he's everything to me now. Of course he is but....now it's like everytime I see him..I just want everything to be him..' her thoughts were soon interrupted by a very outgoing hello. She looked up to see Selphie standing there with Irvine, who had one arm around her waist smiling.  
  
"Heya Rinoa, you too Squall."Irvine said, same same old tone in his voice. He looked to Squall and smiled. "Heh....everyone knew Rinoa would be your date. Noone else is good enough!"He laughed, and Selphie giggled some too.  
  
"Rinoa...I bet you were looking forward to this, weren't you?!" She said. "Remember me and Irvy put a lot of work in this..be sure to tell me how it comes out to be in the end!"  
  
"Of course Selphie, and I'll already say..I think you did a wonderful job! Oh, will you be leading it, or is Cid going to while you and Irvine relax and hang with everyone else?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll be doing a few things on stage and stuff, but other than that, me and Irvine are chillin' with everyone else."She said smiling. The two talked a bit more about the Garden Festival as Squall and Irvine talked a bit, Irvine seemingly talking more as Squall listened quietly, with a few nods and explanations or such in between.  
  
"Well, Selphie..maybe you need to go ahead and start the party, huh? I think everyone's been waiting, and it's about time." Rinoa suggested, as Selphie nodded and nudged Irvine and bit nodding over to the stage to begin.  
  
"Well, we'll seeya, you two!"Selphie giggled, walkign off with Irvine."Alright, let's begin Irvy! Booyaka!"  
  
"Heheh..of course Sefie..let's go!" He said, as they both ran off in the crowd making their way to the stage. Rinoa smiled some as she looked to Squall.  
  
"Well, Squall..we can be with them later when they're done. Selphie and Irvine did so much hard work in this...it's really wonderful! Hmm...but what about Quistis and Zell? Neither of them are here yet, I hate for them to be left behind..."  
  
"Hmm.."Squall said, looking up to the sky outside the glass dome. The sun was still shining, though not intensely, and clouds patched the sky. He sighed some between his lips."Irvine said something about Zell going to see if he can take Quistis to the Festival...since she might not go since...well, I'm with you."He shook his head. "I just want Quistis to understand....she's more of a sister to me anyway." He tried to reason as Rinoa listened quietly.  
  
"Squall..."She said, and took a small breath. "Quistis is upset...I think she's even been avoding me because she's so mad. I don't think she ever really liked me anyway..." Rinoa said. "Quistis is a nice person..but.."  
  
"Quistis doesn't hate you Rinoa..she's just jeolous..."Squall mumbled, putting a bare hand on his hip and looking down. "But she doesn't hate you, because when you were in trouble..she'd always encourage me to help you. Quistis just...has had a hard time. I think everyone just needs to give her a break." He tried to explain, as Rinoa put her right hand around her left arm, and looked down too. She nodded, but soon the conversation was put to a stop as Selphie's voice spoke out through a microphone on the in the back of the ball room.  
  
"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to the Garden Festival, Booyaka! Me, Irvy, and all the other members of the Garden Festival did so well and stuff, and I know we all want you to just have a good time and PAR-TAY!" She exclaimed, as people cheered and music started up, and people started dancing, as others flocked to the now open table full up with tons of food. Others stayed on the side and watched, much like how Rinoa and Squall did in silence for a moment. Finally, Rinoa feeling a bit uneasy in the quiet, made a suggestion.  
  
"Hey Squall..? Want to maybe walk around some..get something to drink? It's better than standing here at least." She asked lightly, smiling some.  
  
"...Sure. Let's get something to drink." He agreed, as him and Rinoa made their way to the tables, and looked around. They probably had everything imaginable there, from snacks to what would seem like full meals. They even had an area of tables and chairs from the cafeteria set down for people to eat at. Of course, not many people were very hungry right now, and most were off getting drinks, just as they were. They both got a glass and something, and went to stand over to the side. Everyone was having a great time, and they were just be being near each other. However, pretty soon the finished they drinks and looked around once again. Rinoa smiled, one walked up in front of Squall and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"..Squall..? Would you like to dance, maybe?" She asked really lightheartedly. She smiled, as her eyes seemed to shine. "I know it's early...I mean, the sun is still lighting up the room...but why not? It'll be something to do until everyone gets here."  
  
"..Okay...but you know I can't really-" Squall started.  
  
"Squall..it doesn't matter, you catch on. Now let's go, hmm?" She asked, bending over some, with her arms behind her back. He looked down to her with a slightly blank expression on his face, as he went to open his mouth to speak, but stopped and just smiled very faintly.  
  
"Okay."He agreed, as Rinoa smiled some. Some of the songs were a bit more upbeat than others, but each still pretty calm enough to dance to, like at the SeeD ball. She looked out and nodded, as she took Squall's arm and pulled him a bit.  
  
"C'mon, let's go, Squall." She said, as she walked with her to the middle of the crowd, as couples danced. They stopped, facing each other, as Rinoa took a deep breath and Squall put his arms around her, and Rinoa placed hers around his neck. Squall closed his eyes a moment, as he started out trying to remember the last dance, and Rinoa helped some to start, but soon enough, they were both dancing at a nice pace, right along with everyone else. Rinoa smiled some, and giggled softly, as Squall smiled warmly as his greyish blue eyes looked at her. Her eyes looked around to the side a little bit, then she glanced to him. She found him looking to her and smiling, as she smiled back. Her eyes shined happily, as their pace quickened a little bit, going along with the music that surrounded them, as they looked into each others eyes..maybe even locked there, smiling and dancing. Then they music quickened a touch, then paused as the couples quit dancing, and Rinoa stood close to Squall, as her arms held on loosely around his neck, as he seemed to pull her slightly closer, as she looked down, until the music started again from it's slowing moment, and they continued dancing for quite awhile. They each had fun, and didn't think of much aside from just this moment. And this was only the beginning of the night.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Quistis sat in her dorm, looking at a small mirror on her desk. Her hair was let down and loose for once, maybe about equal length to Rinoa's, as she wore a long white dress, considerably low cut with thin straps. Her neck and ears were also decorated with white pearls, as she sighed laughing a bit. She knew this wasn't a ball, it was a Garden Festival. No reason she should look this nice...was she trying to impress someone? 'Never..I'm already late..'she told herself, as she got up and sighed. She wanted to know what Squall and Rinoa were doing...'Dancing more than likely...' She looked at her clock, seeing how it was a good quarter hour past the start of the festival.'How am I going to go when..I don't even have someone to go with? I'll look so pathetic, and with Rinoa and Squall there, it'll only make me fade into the background.' she sighed, trying not to reach a point of depression, or envy towards Rinoa. She knew it wasn't right. A sigh once again came through her lips, as she shook her head and walked towards the door. 'I might as well.' she figured. She opened the door, then pulled it closed as she walked down the silent Balamb halls. 'Everyone's already there...'  
  
"Hey, Quistis!" a voice called behind her, as footsteps were heard running down the hall to her. The voice was pretty familiar. Quistis stopped, but didn't turn around. Then it hit her...  
  
"Oh, hey Zell. Going to the Garden Festival too, huh?" Quistis asked, trying to hide her depression inside with a lovely smile.  
  
"Ohhh...that. Yep, sure am! Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a date would you?" Zell asked, grinning some. Just as irony would go, Zell was dressed in a black t-shirt, with his usual jean shorts. Something very opposite of Quistis' more dressy outfit.  
  
"A date..? Of course not, who would I possibly go with to a Garden Festival here at Balamb, haha.." Quistis laughed some, but it wasn't convincing to either of them.  
  
"Oh..really..well, I guess if no one here's GOOD enough..."Zell drooped his shoulders as he looked down. "'Cause I was wanting to see if you'd like to go with me? Selphie mentioned something about you not going with anyone.."  
  
"She did, did she?"Quistis asked, amused slightly, as she crossed her arms. She'd never really expected Zell, but he seemed pretty nice and sincere about it, besides, why go alone? "Well, Zell...I suppose that will be okay. There's really nothing to lose, hehe. Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"D-dance?" Zell looked at her, slightly surpised, then scratched the back of his head looking down. "Ehh...I can try at least!"  
  
"Hmm..well, if you really want to Zell. I'd be pleased."Quistis said, smiling some. Things were looking a bit better, and though Zell was completly unexpected, maybe it's something good.  
  
"Yeah! That's great, so let's go, huh?"Zell asked, as Quistis nodded and they walked off. Quistis actually felt more relieved, as things were more light this way, and her and Zell weren't particularly in a relationship. 'Close friends..' Quistis titled it.  
  
The entered the room, couples dancing on the floor, people at the ends drinking, all sorts of fun. Quistis suddenly felt it was worth it to go, as she watched Zell form his hands into fists, and jump a bit excitedly.  
  
"Ohh yeahhh! Look at this, sounds like this'll sure beat the hell out of staying in the dorms!" he commented, looking around. "Hey, look there, Quistis."He nodded into the crowd, as Quistis laughed some then stopped. He was nodding to Squall and Rinoa dancing, and not half bad at that. "Heh..looks like Squall's still trying to get the hang of some of it, but damn, they're dancing pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, of course. Perfect actually."Quistis answered in a low voice. "Hm...dance Zell?" she asked, grinning some.  
  
"Ehh..uhm..maybe in a bit. Let's go to the tables and get something to drink.." he offered, looking a bit red in the face. without answer, he led on towards the tables, Quistis in tow smiling some.  
  
"Hmm...looks nice."Quistis said, looking over some of the drinks, the choosing one and standing over to the side, while waiting on Zell to fill his plate of hotdogs. She just laughed, glad they had enough hotdogs for Zell.  
  
"Hey chiceken-wuss...save some for the rest of the crowd." a voice said, approaching Zell. Quistis didn't have to look up to know who it was. 'What's he doing here?' Quistis asked herself sighing. She looked up to see none other than Seifer Almasy standing in front of a Zell who was getting more than just a little worked up over the comment. Needless to say, Fujin and Raijin were right behind Seifer.  
  
"What do YOU want?!" Zell asked, as a few people turned and looked. "Weren't you supposed to be kicked out of Garden? Hmph.." Zell said, setting his plate down and standing straight with his arms crossed.  
  
"Who said I was here to be in Garden?" Seifer asked lightly, in a teasing tone.  
  
"Yeah, Zell, we didn't come here to be in Garden again, ya know? Hahaha." Raijin chimed in, crossing his arms just the same, making himself to look a match for Zell.  
  
"INVITED." Fujin announced not much later, making up the group that outnumbered Zell three to one.  
  
"Oh yeah..well, I think even guests are supposed to have manners!" Zell challenged, not moving a bit, as Seifer approached him. Quistis wasn't about to let Seifer have the amusement of picking on Zell. She marched up, and in a calm but threatening tone made her entrance.  
  
"Seifer Almasy. Leave Zell alone, he's done nothing to you. Selphie only invited you from the goodness of her heart, and I doubt she wants you to ruin the Festival, for ANYONE."  
  
Seifer looked up, and smiled somewhat daringly and dangerously as he used to. "My dear Quistis...old instructor of mine." Quistis winced at that word 'instructor'. "You look lovely tonight. But wouldn't it be better if you kept to your own affairs and avoid protecting a one time student of yours?" Raijin laughed some in the background, as Fujin, dressed just as nicely as Quistis, though in black, watched on with her one ruby eye matched with a cold expression. Quistis just laughed, and felt she had just what she needed to take Seifer Almasy by surprise.  
  
"Who said Zell was just a student to me tonight? He's my date!" Quistis said, giggling at Seifer's sudden shock, as he stepped back a bit. Raijin, obviously playing 'follow the leader' looked just as surprised.  
  
"Date..huh?" Seifer repeated, then laughed some, though slightly nervously. "Hah...well, Quistis, looks like you must have gotten the leftovers." He challenged some, then looked the his posse. "Well, shall we go and leave these two silly lovebirds alone?" They both widely nodded in reply, as they walked back from where they came, as Quistis just shook her head.  
  
"Zell...I really don't know why they bother. I'll be right at the first table on the right, okay?" Quistis informed, as she walked off, leaving Zell to get his plate of hotdogs and something to drink. He walked after her and sat down soon afterwards, already gobbling down the hotdogs.  
  
"Mmm..these are great Quistis. Why not have one?" Zell offered, as Quistis giggled some and shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine Zell, thank you!" She laughed, as she looked up to see Selphie coming with Irvine. She smiled and waved.  
  
"Heya Quisty!" Selphie started, waving back. "Hey Zell, I see ya got Quisty as your date, teehee!"  
  
"Hey Quistis." Irvine said, smiling some. "Having fun with Zell?" He added winked to her.  
  
"We just got here, but I think Seifer already had his share of seeing us for the night." Quistis replied. "He was pretty surprised."  
  
"Oh really? Hehe...hey, you two need to start dancing here in a bit. Me and Irvy finally have some time until our concert, which is near the end. Actually...it's the GRAND FINALE!"Selphie said, jumping up, her arms folded up so her wrists touched her neck.  
  
"Yeah, say, why don't we go join Squall and Rinoa here in a bit if they haven't already worn themselves out from all the dancing?" Irvine suggested. "That is if Rinoa doesn't kill him first!"  
  
"Hah! What'll kill me is the laughing when I finally see that asshole Seifer get a date!" Zell said, finally done. "All he does is hang with that posse of his and criticize, damn jackass."  
  
"Zell!" Quistis exclaimed. "Stop it now, at least he's gone." she sighed, then laugehd some. "I think a dance would be good about now, wouldn't you Zell?" She asked getting up.  
  
"Err...sure, heh, let Seifer laugh all he wants when he sees how good of a dancer I am!" Zell laughed, as he jumped up by Quistis. Selphie and Irvine led the way into the crowd, finding Squall and Rinoa dancing still. Quistis looked to Squall, then looked down. 'Don't worry Quistis...I have Zell.' She told herself, which wasn't too bad in itself.  
  
"Hey again , you two! Me and Irvy, and those two came here so maybe we could all dance and stuff." Selphie started.  
  
"Heh...yeah Squall, you aren't too worn out are you?" Irvine kidded, as Rinoa smiled and shot him a 'be quiet or I'll scratch you' look.  
  
"I'll live." Squall replied, as Rinoa looked at him the same, as he smiled a bit. "Next song should be starting soon..." And as if he started it himself, music began to play.  
  
"Nice timing, Squall." Rinoa laughed as they put their arms around each other again. Selphie and Irvine did much the same a few feet away from Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Well?" Quistis looked to Zell, smiling some. Zell looked down a bit blushing, but then nodded.  
  
"Okay..umm..how do you do this again?" He asked, as everyone else staretd dancing, and Quistis just giggled some. She took his arms, and much as Rinoa did with Squall the first time, placed them correctly around her body, as she began to start slowly dancing.  
  
"Like this, Zell. Are you catching on?" She asked, as he took careful note.  
  
"Yeah, isn't too hard!" He replied, and he began to dance with her pretty steadily. Squall and Rinoa were dancing beautifully, and Irvine and Selphie....more flirty and pushing or such than the actual dancing. Zell and Quistis just started, but as Zell found, Quistis was pretty good at it. "You experienced?"  
  
"Ohh...I used to dance some when I was younger. This isn't my first time at all!" She replied.  
  
"Heh...didn't see you dance much at the last SeeD ball." He stated.  
  
"Oh, I didn't I wasn't even dressed." She said with a sigh. She remembered the envy she had inside her, and the pain when she saw Squall dancing with a girl she hadn't even known at the time, or him. She just smiled the thought away, and looked to Zell with her own crystal blue eyes, finding it slightly humorous for her to be with a guy slightly shorter than her. "Let's not worry about things back then."  
  
"No prob! I don't want to think of Seifer, Mr. Sorceress Knight." Zell complained, as Quistis giggled. 'He's hopeless sometimes.' She thought.  
  
"Zell? Do you know what time it is?" Quistis asked, as they danced at an even pace. He took one arm from her body and looked at his watch, then put it back.  
  
"7:30. Well over an hour into the Festival."He commented, as they looked up surprised to see the sky darkening.  
  
"Oh well. Let's make sure the rest goes by nice." She added, smiling. She was a bit confused emtionally. Her and Zell were nothing more than friends, but they were also on a date. She wasn't at all sure how to act. 'Oh, if it was just Squall, I could at least know.' She thought, knowing that although she was happy to be with Zell, she wanted more than anything to be with someone she could love, not just date as a friend. But she wouldn't let it bother her, not anymore. She promised herself at that moment she wouldn't, and she meant it every bit. However, by the time the night would be over, maybe some things unexpected would happen to change some of her emotions entirely.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Seifer looked onto Quistis and Zell with amused eyes, but also scowling at the same time. He sighed and shrugged his arms. "What a waste for Instructor Trepe. That chicken-wuss hotdog boy...who'd have thought?!" He laughed, as he sat down in a chair, placing his arms on the back of the chair and crossing an ankle over the other knee making himself more than comfortable. Raijin and Fujin stirred slightly by him, then pulled up a chair and sat down as well.  
  
"Hey Seifer, why are you worrying? What's it matter if she wants to waste her time with him, ya know?"Raijin asked, propping his elbows on his knees and slumping over some.  
  
"PROBLEM?" Fujin asked, though sitting straight up and staring into the distance.  
  
".............." Seifer had no reply for a moment, then shook his head. "Not my problem, and I don't care either. I just find it funny as hell that Quistis Trepe would find something in Zell." He reasoned staring out at them. He really didn't know hy he cared either, he certaintly didn't seem bothered by Rinoa, his ex, dancing with his greatest rival, Squall. Then again, maybe too much had happened between them after his sorceress knight act for him to feel anything.  
  
"Hey, whatcha thinking about Seifer?" Raijin asked, curious as all get out right now. Fujin listened clearly, though she didn't seem to move the least.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't be here. Sure as hell ain't nothing for me here, seeing this all looks like a bunch of love shit anyway." Seifer mumbled, looking down.  
  
"Heeey, Seifer, you upset about Rinoa? I thought you didn't like her since you were 17, ya know?" Raijin said, obviously saying too much for his own good.  
  
"I liked her THEN Raijin. Things changed, I became Edea's...or Ultimecia's knight actually. So I left her, and I'm not complaining either. It's my fault with all that other shit that happened too." Seifer explained in a mellow tone. "Let her have Squall anyway, I really couldn't care less. Besides, I'm not some hopeless romantic anyway."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then it's Quistis isn't it?" He asked, going a little to far this time. Fujin got up and walked in front of him. He hand in one fist, she moved it in a motion from her chest to the her hip, and announced that word that always had a kick in the shin following.  
  
"RAGE!" She yelled, kicking him especially hard in his leg.  
  
"OWWWW! Fujin, damn, ya know?!" Raijin grumbled, as he kneeled over rubbing his throbbing shin.  
  
"SEIFER. FINE?" She asked, sitting back down, grinning inwardly to have still worn her boots.  
  
"Heheh..yeah." He said, chuckling from the two's antics. He still wondered why he suddenly seemed so concerned for that old Instructor of his. He hadn't paid her one bit of mind since he saw her tonight, but when he did, it seemed like the good old days came back, between him and Squall's rivalries to her always scolding them, and yet it just never seemed to be taken seriously. And how he always used to be the problem child of her class. He just looked out to everyone now, and sighed. He was pretty much kicked out of Garden, and due to his posse's loyalty, included them in it. He knew now, but didn't want to openly admit he would give a lot to be readmitted into Garden. "Hmm...well, we've already eaten all we wanted to, and all there's left is dancing." Seifer thought openly. Fujin looked down a moment, and then looked to Seifer.  
  
"DANCE?" She asked, which was probably yet another huge surprise to Seifer. He looked at her a bit confused, then looked down.  
  
"..................." Once again he seemed to have hardly any reply, then just shook his head and sighed. "Sure. I didn't know you knew how to though, Fujin."  
  
"Of course I do, Seifer." Fujin said in a normal voice, shocking him probably even more, as she stood up and brushed some of her silver-grey hair over her eyepatch. She took a glance at Raijin, who had the most confused look possible.  
  
"Huh? Hey, Fujin, what the hell's going on, ya know?!" He said, looking around bewildered. "Why are suddenly so outgoing?"  
  
"I dunno, but you stay here if you want Raijin, or find someone to dance with." Seifer smirked, as he walked out with Fujin by him. Raijin just sighed and sat back and made himself comfortable. Seifer nodded towards the others, guiding Fujin over near the center of the floor. He smiled, as they began to dance, neither having a bit of difficulty. Seemingly, it looks as though they both had some experience at least, and undoubtedly had the easiest start.  
  
"You dance well, Seifer." Fujin complemented. She kept up easily with the long steps he used, as her greyish hair seemed to brush easily across her face. Though her eyepatch was clearly visible, it was simply a part of her.  
  
"Thanks, you're not doing too bad yourself, Fujin." Seifer returned the complement, as the two danced some. Seifer occasionaly glanced towards the laughing Quistis and Zell, who seemed to be having a genuinely good time. Somewhere, in the far back of his mind, he was beginning to wonder if he actually wanted to dance with Quistis maybe. He didn't know why, he danced with Fujin as nothing more than a friend, thouh she was also more a part of his posse. He didn't even know why, of all people, he would care for Quistis.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Fujin asked calmly, rather in a voice with hardly any tone.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." Seifer responded. The two continued to dance until the music stopped. He noticed finally that Rinoa and Squall had walked off, probably to rest. Selphie and Irvine were still joking about, though Quistis and Zell seemed to be having a nice conversation. Fujin looked to him curiously.  
  
"Sit down now?" She asked, as she began to walk to her seat.  
  
"You can Fujin. I think I'll go talk to some people." Seifer nodded, and smirked walking to the other four. "Heh...all still hovering around Balamb."  
  
"Seifer!" Selphie squealed. "Heh...I knew you'd come. Why don't you come back to Balamb, it isn't quite the same without you!" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah...you were a part of our orphanage gang." Irvine added. Seifer just chuckled, as he noticed from the side of his eye Zell was glaring at him, and Quistis somewhat amused in his conversation with Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"I would...but I don't think some people, namely an ex-instructor, would want me around." Seifer said, looking to Quistis a second. Her eyes seemed to glare, as she looked back to Zell.  
  
"Aww...why not Seifer? I'll ask Cid even." Selphie asked. Seifer just seemed to sigh some. Inwardly, he knew it wouldn't...couldn't be right. He knew no one in their right mind would want him back at Balamb Garden.  
  
"Why bother? I probably won't be readmitted. Besides, I'd die to have to see chicken-wusses face everyday again!" Seifer laughed, as Zell seemingly lost what was rest of his patience. He walked over to Seifer, face flushed.  
  
"Seifer, you bastard! Shut the hell up!" He threatened, as he braced himself, his hands in fists. Seifer just laughed harder.  
  
"Zell, you can't say much about me being a bastard, you were an orphan too." Seifer said cooly, though his green eyes were still visibly laughing at him, taunting Zell.  
  
"Quit it, both of you!" Quistis snapped, sounding quite fed up with it. "Seifer, please, don't come here if you plan on bothering us." Quistis tried to reason. Seifer put on a face of shock, obviously fake.  
  
"But dear Quisty....don't you realize how much it hurts? I only came here to ask you for a dance." Seifer smirked, as he saw Zell stumbled back as though he'd been punched before he knew what hit him.  
  
"N-no way Seifer! I asked Quistis to be my date first! Why don't you go dance with Fujin?!" Zell said, his emotions overtaking him some.  
  
"Shut up, chicken-wuss! She not your girlfriend, heheh.." Seifer challenged, as Zell looked like he was about ready to kill him. He looked to Quistis, who blinked blankly at him and Zell.  
  
"Seifer.....please..."Quistis asked, wondering what he meant by 'dance'.  
  
"Shall we dance a round Quistis? I'm sure it shouldn't matter too much, should it?" Seifer asked. Selphie and Irvine watched on sighing.  
  
"Oh....fine! But just leave Zell alone." Quistis comprimised. Zell looked at Quistis shocked, then drooped his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Quistis...fine...hmph, I'll be with Selphie and Irvine." Zell said, then ran over to them, as Quistis and Seifer began late in the next song and danced. The other three just joked around some, though Quistis felt rather bad. 'I only did it for the good of Zell.' She reasoned to herself. And yet for some reason, dancing with Seifer just seemed all the more like she'd hoped. Zell was too much of a friend to her, maybe brother. Seifer, just as much, seemed to not mind dancing with Quistis too much.  
  
"Heh...so, what got you and chicken-wuss hooked up?" Seifer asked, smirking at Quistis as they danced.  
  
"Oh, while I was walking here, Zell ran up and asked me to be his date for the night. Of course, only as friends. I could never like Zell that way. So, to turn the tables, how did you a Fujin get together, hmm?" Quistis asked with a girlish grin on her face.  
  
"Together? Who said anything about together, Quisty? Fujin is a part of our posse, and nothing more, obviously. We just decided a dance because I know I wasn't going to miss anything. Even something as silly as this dancing." Seifer laughed.  
  
"Silly? If it's so silly, then why are you dancing with me?" Quistis challenged lightly. Seifer blinked, then chuckled some.  
  
"Maybe that's a good question, Instructor." Seifer said, though by now Quistis didn't really care of him using 'instructor' or not. They both laughed, as they danced until the music stopped. Quistis took a deep breath, then let him go. He looked over to Raijin and Fujin. "Well, you don't dance too bad. Maybe if you become an Instructor though, you should teach some of your students to dance instead of having their girlfriends teach them, heheheh.."Seifer said, obviously talking of Squall. Quistis just shook her head. "Well, I'm going back to the posse. Don't torture yourself too much with chicken-wuss!" Seifer said, walking off.  
  
"Bye to you too, Seifer." Quistis giggled. She walekd back to Zell...but suddenly felt as though there was just something about Seifer. Seifer, needless to say, felt much they same way, though the two probably would have never guessed it from each other.  
  
"Psshh..how'd your dance with Seifer go?" Zell asked, half caring.  
  
"To be honest..it was quite nice." Quistis said, but feeling she didn't want to hurt Zell, who was just a friend to her, and to him she was probably much the same, he might take things roughly, so she added. "Of course, I'm sure you'd win him over in a date any day. I'd felt better if he just wouldn't criticize so much, he seems to be so troubled with that..." Quistis sighed.  
  
"Hey Quistis, don't you think we should talk to Cid, and see if we can get Seifer readmitted?" Selphie asked. Her emerald eyes shimmered, as she hoped for a yes from Quistis. Quistis thought about it some, and though she wasn't quite sure why, there was something there that made her agree.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should Selphie. Seifer has been through a lot, and I think everyone needs a second chance." She said, feeling herself she knew that feeling too well, though she still hasn't gotten her chance to hopefully be an Instructor again. Though Balamb wasn't like it used to be, Junior Classmen still wanted to become SeeDs, and there were always going to be SeeDs, just in case there were mercanaries needed, or of course, another Sorceress War. Hopefully with SeeD, like this last war, things would go by less filled with loss. But one thing was certain, and everyone in Balamb Garden should know more than anything, that as long as there were sorceresses, there would be sorceress wars.  
  
"Well, Quisty, let's go then!" Selphie led on, running through the crowds, making her way to Cid. Quistis nodded to herself, as Irvine and Zell stayed where they were conversing, as Quistis ran off in the same direction as Selphie reaching Cid. More than once, unluckily, she'd run into someone or the such, and excuse herself, but finally she made her way to Cid, with Selphie obviously just gotten there too, as out of breath as she was.  
  
"Headmaster Cid!" Selphie started. "Me and Quisty have a request of you.." She led, letting Quistis have the fun of asking. She walked up and in a much more calm manner spoke.  
  
"Sir..I was hoping maybe you would allow Seifer Almasy to be readmitted into Balamb." She asked calmly. "Maybe he just needs another chance. Besides, everyone is safe, I don't see why not."  
  
"Seifer Almasy??" Cid asked, shocked. "Seifer? He's caused a lot of damage, Quistis. I hate to disappoint you, but.." Cid trailed off, as Edea, dressed as usual in her grey-black dress appeared.  
  
"Cid....maybe you should allow him another chance, dear." Edea asked in a motherly tone. Perhaps she wouldn't have done such a deed, but Quistis knew she couldn't let an adopted son of hers be turned down so easily. After all, even to Seifer, Edea was Matron.  
  
"Edea dear...." Cid started, but just sighed, as he smiled some. "I suppose I have no choice, do I Quistis?" Cid asked, as he added. "At the end of tonight's Garden Festival, I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising all will turn well though, it also depends on his decision." He warned. Quistis nodded in reply.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Quistis thanked, as she smiled and walked back to Zell and Irvine, Selphie smiling and thanking Matron and the headmaster greatly, then following.  
  
"Matron really helped us big time, huh Quisty?" Selphie sang.  
  
"Yes. I just hope Seifer knows to come back to Garden. What he did may have been wrong, but he is still missed." Quistis said, as they walked back. What she was really wondering, though, was what came over here during that dance they had that gave her the heart to do this.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Rinoa and Squall sat down at a table, looking on as the other couples danced. They've both had their share for the night, which certaintly couldn't be too much longer. It was most definatly past half over. Above them, the night sky seemed to shine from the brightness of the white, chalky looking moon, like a pendant in the night sky outdoing any of the stars. Rinoa looked up, remembering the night they met, seeing each other from a simple shooting star. She smiled warmly, as she spoke up to Squall.  
  
"It's lovely, isn't it?" She asked, looking to Squall, blue orbs glittering softly. "Just to think we met here...and so much has changed."  
  
"Yeah..." Squall simply replied, drinking some out of his glass. He looked down at the table, something definatly on his mind.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked, looking to him, eyes locked. "Is something wrong? You seem like you've been thinking about one thing all night."  
  
"I'm fine..." Squall replied, then sighed. "It's nothing." He said, brushing off the subject, as he led his own eyes up to the night sky above. "It's a nice night out...no falling stars though." He said, smiling a bit warmly, still looking upwards.  
  
"I don't mind." Rinoa said, following his gaze. "As long as you're here..maybe we won't need a star to guide us down the same path."  
  
Squall's smile faded, as he lowered his head slowly, looking at her. He blinked some, as she still looked up. She knew, felt his eyes on her face, but didn't move. She continued looking at the stars, wondering if they reflected into her eyes.  
  
Just then, as Squall was looking to her half mindedly, someone caught his eye from behind her. Actually, a group of people, four exactly, all standing together talking and laughing. Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Ellone....Sis.  
  
"Rinoa.." Squall said, as she looked to him abruptly, as he nodded behind her, as she turned around, looking around far too widely. Then, slowly, she found the four, and gasped.  
  
"Squall...I didn't know Laguna and everyone was here!" She said, getting up, brushing her black skirt lightly down. "Why not go talk to them? Laguna is your dad after all, isn't he?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, expecting hm to get up.  
  
"Yeah..let's go." Squall agreed, getting up and walking by Rinoa to the other four. He made a not to exaggerated appearance. "Hey." He said, as Rinoa smiled softly.  
  
"Squall!" Laguna started, walking over to him, then looking down and scratching his head a bit. "Hey, I knew you'd be here...but I had no idea where!"  
  
"Well, Laguna, it's not as though you were particularly looking either." Kiros amended.  
  
"I was to...you just didn't see me." Laguna defended, laughing some. "So, Squall, how's it been?"  
  
"....A good night." He replied. Yes, he knew about Laguna being his father, but even so, would things ever work out to be father and son? Squall doubted it. "How about Esthar?"  
  
"All's well. I've took some time away, went back to Winhill after you defeated Ultimecia to see Raine..." Laguna said. "I bet she would have been proud to know her own son was the one who saved everyone's ass, huh?" Laguna chuckled lightly.  
  
"I believe Ward thinks you should be happy that you got to see your own son save everyone." Kiros answered for Ward, who nodded widely. "He has a point Laguna. You've faced close death more times than once."  
  
"Yeah, and most of the time it was to save me, wasn't it Uncle Laguna?" Ellone finally chimed in. Laguna laughed and nodded some. Squall looked to Ellone and smiled some.  
  
"Hey, Sis." He said, remembering the old days.  
  
"Hey Squall. Hi Rinoa." Elle said smiling, waving lightly. "Glad to see you two." She smiled. Rinoa nodded.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Ellone. What have you been doing?" Rinoa asked, as her and Ellone seemed to get in their own conversation of their current doings since the Sorceress War.  
  
"Well....ahh...Squall....staying at Balamb?" Laguna asked, smiling weakly.  
  
"Pretty much. I still train some...me and Rinoa talk." Squall said, crossing his arms and looking down.  
  
"Ahhh, so you and Rinoa are like together now?" Laguna asked grinning. "Great, maybe I'll have a daughter-in-law." Squall looked up with that signature 'whatever' look.  
  
"........Whatever." He replied, completly on time. Laguna chuckled some.  
  
"I take it you two seem to have spent a lot of time together?" Kiros assumed.  
  
"Yeah...sometimes." Squall said, hoping maybe the subject would change soon. The sudden having a father deal was bewildering to him enough as is. Especially the guy who at first he thought of as nothing more than some never taken seriously bum.  
  
"Yeah, see? I'm sure Squall will marry her." Laguna said, not giving in. Ward was smiling in the background some. Kiros didn't have to tell Squall anything, Ward found it all quite amusing. Squall just kind of squirmed some, and sighed.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe the child will have Raine's look just as much as their father." Kiros said, smiling some. "I think maybe your son, Laguna, doesn't want to talk about this." He said, giving Squall a break.  
  
"Yeah...well, Squall, I was thinking..." Laguna started, trailing off.  
  
"What?" Squall asked, looking at Laguna with his clear grey-blue eyes.  
  
"Well....you are my son. And I know some things can't be made up...but maybe if you're never busy at Garden, you could come visit me in Esthar...maybe I could take you to go see Raine's grave." Laguna tried his best as playing dad, then shook his head. "It's up to you Squall.  
  
"Squall. Maybe you should try something other than spending your time in Garden. Laguna isn't that bad." Kiros encouraged, still matched with his dry wit.  
  
Squall looked down, then nodded. "Yeah. I suppose I could at least try to make a few things up. Family does matter...."  
  
"Great!" Laguna said, smiling. "Well, Kiros, Ward?" They both nodded in reply, as Laguna decided to finish the conversation, seeing how Squall probably wanted to talk to Rinoa. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to Rinoa. Come visit Esthar, okay? You and Rinoa." He smiled, some as him and the others walked off some. "Elly? C'mon...we're leaving early."  
  
"Okay, Uncle Laguna!" Ellone said, waving bye to Rinoa, as she walked to Squall and hugged him. "Be careful, okay? I'll be in Esthar with Laguna." She walked off, as they walked through the crowds. Squall figured that they probably needed to go, and more than anything, Laguna felt that as long as he'd seen Squall, there wasn't a reason to stay any longer. Squall stood there a moment, then walked back to Rinoa.  
  
"Ellone nice...so, she's Sis?" Rinoa asked, grabbing her left wrist with her right hand.  
  
"Yeah...I looked up to her for help when we were just kids." Squall explained. "Hmm..." He looked up to a clock, seeing that there was only a mere fourty-five minutes left. He sighed some. "Isn't the final Concert the last five minutes?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Selphie said. I'm sure she'd know over anyone, heh." Rinoa answered, smiling a bit.  
  
"....Hmm...that's leaves us fourty minutes then." Squall totalled.  
  
"I know. The night sure does go by quick doesn't it?" Rinoa asked. "I just hope there will be another night at Balamb Garden as eventful."  
  
"Yeah...how about we sit down awhile?" Squall asked, leading the way, as Rinoa followed. They each sat down, as Rinoa glanced around to the people dancing.  
  
"Tonight's been really nice, Squall. I enjoyed it."  
  
"It's not over yet." Squall said, smiling gently, and ever so faintly. "What did you have planned after it's over?"  
  
"I guess to go back to my dorm, and get some sleep for the next day. After that, you should know the routine, huh Squall?" She laughed some.  
  
"All too well, I've been living here for years." Squall said flatly. "And every since I've become a SeeD, it's like you said. So much has changed."  
  
"Yeah. Like you being my boyfriend?" She giggled some, smiling at him.  
  
"For starters. That's the most important though." He said, smirking some out the side of his mouth. "As long as you're here..."  
  
"What is it Squall?" Rinoa asked, in a light voice. She tilted her head to one side as very dark brown hair fell moreso over one shoulder, exposed from the simple blue tank top.  
  
"..I was just thinking. You just mean a lot, and I guess with Laguna, I'm learning more about family...in my own way." He explained. "And...I guess you helped change things. All the time I kept people out..afraid I was going to lose something, and you taught me how to live for the moment."  
  
Rinoa smiled, and nodded. "I'm glad you think that, Squall. Umm..thanks, I guess if it applies." She laughed some, then placed her elbows on the table, and rested her head in her palms.  
  
"It's unusual though, suddenly having what seems to be a family. The closest I ever had was the times at the orphanage."  
  
"When Mom died...me and Dad just quit talking. Besides....I didn't approve of things he did, either. I left eventually...and joined the Timber Owls. I guess I had more of a family though, than anyone at an orphanage." She sighed.  
  
"...Your dad never found out that you were a sorceress, did he?" Squall asked.  
  
"Not that I know....I don't even know what will become of me."  
  
"Rinoa...I'll be your sorceress knight. With me here, I'll protect you, I promise. As long as I'll always be here."  
  
"Squall....but will you always be here? Always?" Rinoa asked, feeling a slight tear sneak up behind her eye.  
  
"Rinoa.."Squall said, looking down. Rinoa looked at him, and though they were closer than ever, there...was always the future. She looked at him now, so distantly. He was quieter than most guys....naturally distant in some areas, except when they were both alone. He was so loving..she thought. She looked at him in that white top, and those black pants, the Griever necklace dangling ocer his chest. He looked so plain...and he looked like the person she'd love til the end. She sigehd, shaking her head and looking down. A tear fell to the corner of her eye, as she rubbed it away. She cotninued to look down, hoping he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Squall..I'm sorry...I just wish sometimes things would last forever. Sometimes, I think change only hurts. But I don't want to make you entitled to me or something...." She breathed a little roughly a second, hoping she wouldn't have another tear fall, as she wiped her eyes again, and looked up to him with a clear face.  
  
"Rinoa..I.." He sighed, looking down, feeling it was better now or never. "Rinoa..maybe it can last forever..."  
  
"Squall...?" She asked, slightly confused, her voice filled with wonder, as she blinked a few times.  
  
"Rinoa, I've wanted to ask you someway all night. I guess..maybe now would be best." He put one of his hands in his pocket, and pulled something out. Rinoa couldn't see what, but before she had time to wonder, something unexpected happened, probably know one would have guessed that night. "Rinoa....I was wanting to know..."He paused a moment, as Rinoa took a deep breath, and held it there. "...Would you marry me?" He asked, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Squall.." Rinoa said, in a high, whispery voice, her mouth forming a smile, she felt the ever present tears floating to her eyes. "Yes..of course! Squall..." She was speechless, she hadn't the slightest idea what to say, but she knew one thing, this was possibly the happiest night of her life to this point. He smiled, as he took a small silver ring out of a velvet box, shining under the light, as she held her hand to him, shaking softly a second or two, as he held her hand in his own, and slipped the ring delicatly on her finger. She smiled, taking a deep breath, tears occasionaly streamed down her cheeks. She looked at his hand, noticing the matching ring on his finger, as he looked to his, then hers, and smiled.  
  
Rinoa stood up, and walked over to Squall, crying tears of joy. He stood up, as she hugged him, holding onto him tightly, he held her, stroking her back lightly. Couples and other turned around, watching a while, then went back to what they were doing. Some may have known...other probably could have only guessed, but there was an atmosphere around Squall and Rinoa that was of nothing less than pure happiness.  
  
"Rinoa...now I can be with you always..and be your knight." Squall whispered to her, as she nodded softly.  
  
"I couldn't think of any better way...Squall...I don't know what to say....if I should thank you...or..." Rinoa tried, then just stepped back, and smiled. "I love you, Squall."  
  
"I...love you too Rinoa...." Squall said, still unused to saying such words, but his expressions were much more than needed to prove this. Rinoa laughed some softly, as she hugged him once more, as then the lits dimmed considerably. Selphie walked up on the stage.  
  
"...Squall...isn't it a bit early for the concert?" Rinoa asked, tilting her head a bit.  
  
"..Yeah...we still have thirty minutes....twenty-five minutes until the concert." He said, putting his hand on his hip. Just then, Selphie's voice rang out into the microphone.  
  
"Hey everyone, I hope the Garden Festival has been a real success for everyone! Well, don't think it's over yet, we've still got the concert, woohoo! But I've made a sudden change...and the next dance will be a slow one, in dedication of two people I KNOW have had a nice night. So, lights dimmed, and couples only on the dance floor, I want to dedicate this song to Squall and Rinoa, just now engaged to be married! Booyaka!"  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa smiled, her eyes lit up and wide. "..New sure does travel quick..doesn't it?"  
  
"Well..if no one kenw then..they do now." He said, smiling. "I guess we need to join....huh?" He asked, taking her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rinoa said, giggling, as they stepped onto the floor, words..even some cheering heard around them. Music started playing....and it didn't take long before the song was reconizable. Squall and Rinoa got into position, and started slow dancing, as Rinoa closed her eyes, a smile still formed out of her pink lips.  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if your never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Close as I want to be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches so softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
People sat around, as it was almost five minutes until the end. All music had stopped for the night, except for the surprise concert. No one had the slightly clue, except for the Garden Festival Committee, what the music would be. People talked loudly, as some gave their congratulations to Squall and Rinoa, who were sitting by each other in chairs smiling, as Rinoa held Squall's arm in a huggle. Finally, after a bit of a wait, Cid came on the stage.  
  
"Hello, Balamb Garden. I hope all of you have enjoyed tonight, as I certaintly have. I think Selphie, Irvine, and the rest of the Garden Festival Committee, have done a wonderful job. I think we should all show our appreciation by giving them a round of applause." Cid paused, as many people, if not everyone, all clapped loudly, some whistling as Cid smiling, his arms tucked neatly behind his back. As the cheers quieted, he spoke up again. "Well..I'm sure we've all been waiting for this moment, so as of now, I'd like Selphie to come here on stage, along with the others of the concert, and entertain us in the Grand Finale." He walked off, as Selphie made her appearance, her brown guitar in her hands, as a few other followed, setting up their instruments. Amazingly, it didn't quite look as though this concert was going to be any Irish Jig. Selphie walked to the mic, and smiled.  
  
"Hey again everyone! Final thing of the Garden Festival..and I know everyone's been looking forward to it! So, get ready for the Grand Finale! Booyaka!" Selphie yelled out enthusiastically, as people cheered on. She looked to the others behind her as she asked out. "Okay, everyone, ready? Then here we GO!" She yelled, as before anyone could have a chance to blink an eye, the entire 'ballroom' was taken over in heavy metal. Just as Stephanie had predicted, it became a rock concert. Students all across were yelling, jumping....headbanging. Some were just laughing at the pure fun, and funny-ness of it all. Cid, standing to the side, looked like he might pass out at any moment.  
  
"W-what's this?! This isn't for a Garden Festival..." He said sighing.  
  
"Oh..let them have some fun, dear." Edea said, smiling. She was amused in her own right from it all. "It's interesting enough, and Selphie was looking forward to it." She added, as Cid sighed and gave in. For the next five minutes, Balamb Garden was filled with teenagers who just had a flat out good time, and for some maybe, rules didn't even apply. Selphie was on stage, as lights of rainbow coloring scanned across the stage, as she and the others play their best. Irvine, of course, stood on the side of the stage.  
  
"That's my Selphie!" He yelled out, and cheered her own. Finally however, the five minutes came to an end, as the lights came on, and people all yelled out. Selphie, out of breath, talked back into the mic.  
  
"Well, I guess this ends this years Garden Festival. Hopefully, next year's will be just as fun! Booyaka!!" She said, as people began to crown to the exits, leaving to their dorms. Needless to say, everyone was tired and worn, each from their own excitement. However, Selphie could happily say that the majority enjoyed it.  
  
It took awhile, but finally, most everyone was gone. A handful of students remained, as staff cleaned up the mess, and Selphie stood with the committee, gathering their things. Squall and Rinoa stood by each other, hand in hand, as they talked some to Quistis and Zell.  
  
"Heh, so, you two tying the knot?" Zell asked, nicely amused. Quistis herself had said little, and spent more time focusing on Cid talking to Seifer before he left too, as him and the rest of his posse stood, chilling.  
  
"Yeah. Hehe...I'm so excited too." Rinoa said, giggling in between. She looked to Squall, her eyes shining, as he looked down some.  
  
"Yeah, obviously. What does it look like to you, Zell?" He asked blankly.  
  
"Hey! It was more of a comment than a question!" Zell explained. "Hmph...don't get all stuck up like that Seifer..."  
  
"Zell!" Quistis warned, her eyes narrowing some, and her lips tight together. "Let it be. I'm trying to make sure Cid talks to him.."  
  
"Cid talking..to Seifer?" Rinoa asked slightly interested. "About what...did he do something?"  
  
"No, Rinoa." Quistis said impatiently. "I want to see if Cid can get Seifer back in Garden."  
  
"Really?" Rinoa asked. "That's good of you. Squall..you think..that's a good idea..right..heeheh?" Rinoa asked uncertaintly.  
  
"Heh..I'll live." He said, laughing lowly. "Well, if Cid's going to, he'd better. Fujin and Raijin look like they're ready to go, and if they want to..."  
  
"Seifer's got to lead them." Zell said, rolling his eyes with great exaggeration.  
  
".....Yeah." Squall nodded.  
  
"Great." Quistis said, smiling. "Here he comes now." As Cid walked up to Seifer. She noticed the look of shock on his face, as the others must have been listening in rather quietly. "I'm going to walk over there." Quistis announced, as she left the group, seemingly irrtated as well.  
  
"What's up with her?" Zell asked, crossing his arms, and one ankle over the other.  
  
"Maybe just a bad night?" Rinoa suggested. "I mean, just maybe a lot on her mind." Clearing her meaning, so Zell wouldn't think she was talking of him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Zell said. "I just don't care for Seifer. I mean, sure, I didn't want him dead those times he nearly got himself in it, but shit..."  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Zell." Squall said. "But I guess Quistis might just be the one of us who gets Seifer back in Garden. Then....I guess we really would have everyone." He figured.  
  
"Yeah..I can understand that." Rinoa said. "I guess after as much time as he spent here, and even with Quistis, I'm sure she'd probably want everyone back. I know that if it was me, I wouldn't be happy until I had all my friends back."  
  
"That's the thing! Quistis and Seifer...er..they aren't friends that I know of!" Zell explained, getting overly excited again. "That's right, isn't it, Squall?!....Squall?" Zell asked, as he saw Squall staring off into the distance, where the other spoke.  
  
"Well, Zell...I guess you'd better get used to it because the way things look from here...he's coming back." Squall said, as he decidedly walked over to join them, as Rinoa followed. Zell, obviously, wasn't going to be left behind, so he followed in tow as well.  
  
"Well, Seifer...we have one single dorm left, and of course, plenty of doubles. Maybe it would be easier, seeing how you have a party of three, for one to take the single, and the other two to take a double?" Cid asked, as they must be, from the way things sounded, getting to a conclusion. Needless to say, it sounded like Fujin and Raijin were back as well.  
  
"Well..." Zell started. "I guess they're back."  
  
"Welcome back, then." Rinoa said, smiling. Things had happened, but maybe the scores had been settled. Besides, without reason, Rinoa wouldn't be edgy on them anyway. Squall just nodded.  
  
"Great, I'm glad that everything is getting somewhat closer to normal." Quistis pleased. "It took Seifer awhile to agree though."  
  
"I agreed anyway, Quistis. What does it matter how much time it took?" He asked. "Cid...now that we're back, do we have job of disciplinary committee?"  
  
"Weeeelll...." Cid started. "Rules in Balamb have become much lighter, so it would fit more of a home to everyone. However, if you think the job is neccesary..."  
  
"Of course it would be Headmaster." Seifer replied. "Students could still break rules. Consider your disciplinary committee rehired." He finished with a smirk. Cid nodded.  
  
"Maybe it would be better for everyone to get some sleep now?" Edea said, walking up. She was still kind and patient, but obviously tired.  
  
"Good idea." Squall agreed. "We're the only ones left, except for those cleaning up and the Garden Festival Committee."  
  
"Yes, exactly. How about we finish up here then get some well earned rest?" Matron suggested.  
  
"I'm all for it. Where are our rooms?" Seifer asked Cid.  
  
"Hmm...I could show you, but I need to make sure everything is well here." Cid tried.  
  
"I can show them." Quistis volunteered. She knew all of Balamb pretty well, even back in the old days. Of course, being a one time staff member could bring reason to that.  
  
"Very well." Seifer agreed, as he looked to his comrades. "We'll get some sleep tonight then go get our stuff in Balamb and move in." He commanded.  
  
"AGREED." Fujin announced her vote, as Raijin nodded as well.  
  
"So..." Rinoa said, shifting herself some. "I guess we all go now?"  
  
"I suppose so." Squall said, looking down.  
  
"Okay..but first I want to go to Selphie how much I enjoyed the Garden Festival!" Rinoa stated, as she began to walk off.  
  
"I'll be here." Squall told her, still looking to the floor. He slowly lifted his gaze up, as Rinoa held onto her rings on her necklace, looking to him gently, as she turned around, then ran over to Selphie.  
  
"I guess I'll be leaving now." Quistis said. "I need to show them to their dorms."  
  
"Yeah..." Zell said, sighing some. "It was a good night Quistis!" He said, perking up a bit, smiling.  
  
"It was a lovely night Zell!" Quistis said, explaining, a hand placed over her chest. "But even so, we'll always just be friends. It's better that way."  
  
"Oh yeah, of course Quistis!" Zell said, laughing some. He had no intention of making it anything more. "But if ya ever need a date..."  
  
"I'll know a friend to go to." Quistis finished, laughing some softly. "Well, goodnight Zell, and you too Squall.....congratulations on your engagement with Rinoa." She said, smiling. Above all else, she was happy Squall was happy. And for some reason, he had been pushed out of her mind after tonight, and in it's own way, a relief. "Well, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, let's go. I'm sure you must all be tired." She said, as she walked out, the other three following, though not without Seifer having his last words.  
  
"Well, looks like we're back! Heheheh...seeya tomorrow Zell! Squall...have fun with Rinoa..."He chuckled, walking off as Raijin shook with laughter some, Fujin rolling her eye. She seemed rather more stiff since Seifer and Quistis began to talk that night, though it was faintly noticable, as she was naturally cold enough as is. The four disappeared into the halls.  
  
"Hmm....I hope Rinoa hurries back." Squall said, holding back a yawn. Zell, on the other hand, yawned more than vividly, streching his arms out to the glassy sky.  
  
"Mm...well..seeya then Squall." He said, waving to Cid and Matron, as he too turned and ran out to the halls. A short goodbye.  
  
".........." Squall said nothing, as he lay his arms down by his side."Matron...will you be staying here at Garden from now on?" He tried at conversation.  
  
"Yes, Squall. The orphanage has had it's purpose, and White SeeD has had it's fill as well, I suppose. I have decided without doubt I'll be staying here. Especially as Cid must, and me and him have spent so many years apart.." Edea explained, her eyes watering just slightly. "My, it's been such a night. Quite a joyous one though, especially for you." She said, showing a motherly smile to Squall, as she overlapped her arms over her legs.  
  
"Yes, Squall, may you have luck with your new upcoming change in life. I hope all goes well, and hopefully problems won't arise. I know what it is like to marry a sorceress, as well." He said, putting an arm around Edea. "Though may any problems be forbidden."  
  
"Yes. But I'll be there for Rinoa no matter what. I'll make sure she is okay." Squall said.  
  
"Squall, please make sure you keep that promise to her." Matron asked kindly. "A sorceress needs her knight..."  
  
"I understand, Matron." Squall nodded and agreed, as fottsteps came up behind him.  
  
"Aww...they left without waiting for me!" Rinoa whined kiddingly, though still somewhat hurt. She shrugged it off however, as she smiled to Squall. "Hi, Squall."  
  
"Hey, ready to go?" He asked her in a tone that was of faint loving concern. "I know you got to be tired after all the dancing we did." Squall reasoned.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Rinoa giggled some. "I'll be ready when you are." She said, standing by him straightly.  
  
"Okay then..I guess we'll be going then, Headmaster, Matron." Squall said, as he began to walk off, with Rinoa by his side.  
  
"Bye!" Rinoa waved, as she exited the room with Squall. "To our dorms?"  
  
"Where else?" He asked reasonably, as they walked down the halls, their footsteps echoing. They were silent most the time, with a few passing comments. Finally, they came to their dorms, right by each other. Rinoa sighed, walking to hers.  
  
"Squall..I kind of don't want tonight to end." She said, though visibly tired.  
  
"Me neither...but there's always tomorrow, right?" He said. Silence overtook the next few seconds, before Squall walked to her. "No one's out here.."  
  
"Yeah..I know.." Rinoa said lightly. She held onto the two rings on her necklace loosely. Squall, who took a small shrug, looked at her a moment.  
  
"...I guess we'll be getting married when you're ready Rinoa."  
  
"I wouldn't mind if it was tomorrow, Squall. You should know that." She said sincerely.  
  
"I know...let's decide things tomorrow, or whenever is fine with you though. Sleep is probably the main thing on both our minds."  
  
"I wouldn't say that, this seems like a big deal to me." Rinoa said smiling tiredly. Squall looked to her, as he smiled warmly, even his eyes shining a few seconds, before he hugged her gently to him, as she placed her hands around the bacl of his neck. They kissed gently for a few seconds, before slowly letting release of each other, and reluctantly pulling away. Rinoa smiled, blushing slightly, as she opened her door slowly.  
  
"Then..see you tomorrow?" She asked, voice in high spirits.  
  
"Of course. Goodnight Rinoa." Squall said, walking to his dorm.  
  
"Good night Squall....."She started, stepping half in her dorm. "I love you." She said, giggling some lightly.  
  
"I love you, too." Squall said, smiling. Though neither wanted to, they both stood there a moment silently, before they both just knew of did pull their doors shut, and got ready for bed, falling asleep moments later. It looked as though a bright fiture was ahead for the two, and though uncertain, things weren't quite as bad for the others either, even though Quistis was still somewhat emotionally confused. However, things we're going to be changing for everyone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Okay, Chapter 3 is finally finished! It came out a lot longer than expected, but from now on, I'm going to try and shorten chapters now that I'm on a good start. Also, I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, final exams and my computer got wiped...but I'm back to writing! Please r/r, and fans, keep reading please. Suggestions are also more than welcome. Thanks! ^.^ 


	4. Suspicions of a Triangle

As usual, no characters except for mine belong to me, they belong to Squaresoft. So, it's been stated. ^.^ ; Okay, I guess here's chapter 4 then!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Suspicions of a Triangle  
  
  
  
The smell of coffee rose up to touch Quistis' nose, as she sat sleepily at one of the cafeteria's tables. She was dead tired, lucky enough to get herself up this early, plus get ready. Her head drooped slightly, as her arms lay still on the table. Sleepy, worn, and yet so thoughtful. Last night her and Seifer had talked a little, mostly teasing around, though Seifer more than enough times got annoyed when Quistis had obviously beat him at most of his word fights. Then, amazingly, later on they seemed to have actually had a real conversation. A deep conversation. And to Quistis, that was confusing. 'What could he be thinking..?' She asked herself. 'More than anything..before...it was only a game between us, maybe a rivalry in our own way..'  
  
She sighed gently, taking another sip of the hot coffee that warmed her mouth. She knew she had to look horrid. She peered through her glasses at the other few up this early. The cafeteria workers were lazily cooking lunch for later, a few clangs of pots and pans occasionally heard. 'When will Seifer be up?' she wondered, as her thoughts drifted. The voices around her low and just as tired, she was becoming more irritable at her being up this early. Her night was restless however, as her thoughts wouldn't let her have peace of mind once.  
  
Squall, engaged, Seifer returned, Zell's date...which wasn't as much tugging at her mind. She was more worried of herself hurting him than anything...'Had I started to shift towards Seifer?' She closed her eyes tight, rubbing them, as they watered, burning her sleepy eyes. She looked at the coffee cup now, seeing it still half full. What she had come for to help ease her nerves now looked like yet another job. And her stomach didn't feel like it was going to take much more, as emotional as she was getting herself into. She sighed, braced herself in her weary state and took a large sip of coffee, draining more out of the styrofoam cup. She felt it warm her considerably.....'To be warm in the arms of my boyfriend..' the thought crept into her mind, as involuntary visions of her and Seifer together, sitting down, her in his arms began to blur her mind. 'No, Quistis!' She scolded herself. 'Not you and Seifer....' But not Squall either, her mind teased, throwing back the obvious fact him and Rinoa were 'together forever.'  
  
She shook her head, drunk down the last of what was left in the cup, now half cold, as she stood, pushing back the chair some, then sliding it back under the table into place. Heads looked up to her boredly, and just as sleepily. She walked over to the trash can and dropped the cup in it, thinking random, useless thoughts. 'They're all just as crazy as I am, this entire Garden should be asleep..' She laughed some, as she walked out to go back to her dorm, her boots echoing slightly with every light touch of them against the clean floors. She looked up out over the rails as she walked to the dorm area to the still and quiet waters below. She thought to herself how Galbadia looked so strict, straight from the military, as Balamb just looked so light hearted, with an atmosphere you feel you could breath in fresh air, and take on the day without feeling the weight of strict rules on your shoulders, and eyes always following you making sure not a word comes from your mouth.  
  
Stopping, she walked over to a rail, and leaned over looking to the crystal waters below. She put her arms on the railing, as her blonde bangs that normally set cascading down the front of her shoulders to her chest, hung lazily down the side of her face looking downwards, waving slightly, the only noise she could hear was her own soft breathing. It seemed too quiet...Balamb Students would normally be up and running about going to classes....classes she would teach. But Balamb wasn't like that anymore....not for now, not until new sorceresses that were of possible danger would be discovered...most sorceresses currently hid their powers and led normals lives, just like Rinoa. Any that didn't...hadn't been found, obviously. Quistis wished things were back how they used to be sometimes, she was quite uncertain of this new life. 'But maybe this new life will include Seifer now that he's come back?' She wondered. She sighed, knowing she was getting girlish hopes up. She was talking about Seifer, not a guy who seemed to actually have a heart all the time. Squall didn't either though, her mind continued to tease.  
  
She figured the best way to get Seifer off her thoughts was to see him. He had to get up early anyway to get his stuff in from Balamb before the Garden went moblie again to skim across the seas. She pushed herself off from leaning on the rail, as she took a breath and walked to the dorms area once more. She focused on the sound of her steps more than anything, trying to keep her nerve up to see him on such an uneccesary visit. 'I'll tell him I came to see if he needed help.' She told herself as an excuse. Not that he'll need it, since he has the others, but it's the concern that matters, right? She took a second thought, still pulling herself closer to his dorm. 'He'll know I'm concerned..oh Quistis, shut up.' She said, seeing his door in the distance. She walked a little faster to hurry the suspense, as finally, she stood in front of it, and watched breathless as her brown gloved hand reached up and knocked on his door. No answer. She waited. Still none....she was getting ahead of herself, it had only been 5 seconds. 'But you answer immediatly!' She told herself. Maybe he didn't hear. She knocked again, about ready to just let her rushing mind take her over and run to her dorm or swallow her pride and just enter. Still none, enough was enough. She cracked the door open, peeking inside, seeing that he was gone.  
  
She blinked some, then closed the door back feeling silly. 'What if he left back to Balamb...what if last night was just a set up to get my hopes up?' The thought raced across her mind. 'Dammit, Quistis, shut up!' She yelled to ehrself mentally. 'He's gone with the others to get his stuff from Balamb..' She acknowledged, as she looked to the other two's room, noting their door was slightly open. She knew that it would have been stupid for them to agree just to run away hours later. And Seifer never agreed to anything he didn't like.  
  
She calmed herself as she walked to her dorm, and entered, sitting at her desk with pencil in hand and a notebook. Just a notebook in which she scribbled things down, reminders, lists, and even thoughts. She felt like spilling her heart out on the paper, but to concentrate on writing would take her mind off all the thoughts running through her mind at once. And she wasn't in the mood. She felt like plopping on the bed and staring at the ceiling feeling like a little girl obsessing over her crush. Which in her mind, was exactly what she was. She stood up, and knew that this denial was getting her nowhere. And quick.  
  
".....I..." She started, speaking up usuing her voice finally, as it cracked with her obvious lack of rest. "I...Quistis Trepe...I don't think I love Squall anymore. He loves Rinoa too much..and...I'm...beginning to love Seifer." She breathed out, as she walked to her bed and just layed on it, eyes watering due to sleep and to her confused emotions. But she knew it when she said it. She loves Seifer from a mere return appearance.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"HURRY?" Fujin asked, raising a brow at Seifer, as she held a box in her hands. She was dressed back in her old uniform.  
  
"Let's just not sit here taking all day getting objects." Seifer groaned, as he sat down on top of a box that held whatever he was taking. When they moved into this house, which they're actually just borrowing, that didn't have much to take. Everything like furniture and such was already in there, and it was a pretty undetailed place at that. Basic as anything, the only extras they had were their own. Which was all they were taking. Fujin and Seifer had gotten everything quickly. Raijin....on the other hand...  
  
"Hey, should I just throw this out, ya know? It's looks like junk, ya know?" Raijin said, holding up various objects, taking forever looking at each of them.  
  
"Raijin, take what you want or junk it." Seifer said, sighing loudly. "But hurry, because if Garden takes off without us..."  
  
"RAGE!" Fujin yelled, glaring at Raijin, who sighed dramatically.  
  
"Fine fine, ya know? I'm hurryin'..." He said....just for only the fifth time. He continued to gather the stuff he had throwing it is his boxes randomly.  
  
"SEIFER." Fujin said, getting his attention as his green eyes shifted to her.  
  
"..............?" He looked to her wonderingly.  
  
"QUISTIS. LIKE?" She asked, placing an arm on her hip, as she lifted her chin up some looking at him. Down to the point and expectant of an answer.  
  
"Instructor Trepe?" He asked, unbelieving of what he was being asked. "She's my old instructor...what would you expect, some loving mush ass scene?" He asked, raising one of his own brows.  
  
"LAST NIGHT. INTERESTED." She pointed out, still an eye on him sharply.  
  
"So she took us to our rooms. I don't see anything special about-"  
  
"DANCE." Fujin said, not giving in yet. He looked up to her. He hadn't exactly hoped she wouldn't see them dancing, but..he didn't expect her to pay attention or even care at that.  
  
"Ehh..it was more for fun.." He said scratching the back of his head some. If it was anyone else, like 'chicken-wuss boy', he'd just say some smart-ass remark and leave it at that. But this was Fujin, a part of his posse...and he really didn't know what to say. "It doesn't matter, what matters is I pissed of chicken-shit." He chuckled, dismissing the conversation. Fujin sighed, not understanding fully if he was avoiding it or what.  
  
"Ahhh...'ey, look at this guys, ya know?!" Raijin called out holding some silly object or another. "Haven't seen this in a wh-"  
  
"RAIJIN. PACK. NOW!" Fujin ordered, patience wearing thin. She stood, as she looked over her blue shuriken admiringly. Seifer slumped over waiting just as irritable at Raijin's slowness. Finally, carrying amazingly just one box, he walked over grinning.  
  
"Done finally, ya know?" He said, walking out of the house, as Seifer jumped up. Fujin followed silently, as they walked out of Balamb, and trekked backed to the Garden walking along the street so there would be far less chance of enemy attacks in such a bad state. They literally had everything with them, after all. They made it safely however, as they walked through the halls of the now more awakened Garden. More students were walking and talking about, finally awake.  
  
"Hey..want to meet up at the cafeteria later to see what they've got?" Seifer offered, walking into his dorm.  
  
"Sure thing, ya know!"Raijin called out, closing the door behind him. Fujin sighed.  
  
"STAY." She said, walking in, as Seifer cocked his head a little and wondered what was wrong with her. Her set his stuff up quickly, and walked on, figuring to meet Raijin there once he was done. 'If ever.' Seifer chuckled to himself.  
  
Raijin got done quickly, as Fujin put her stuff up in her room. She was slow this time, thoughtful. Before long she heard her brother call out a goodbye, and slam the door behind him. She shook her head. '..idiot..' She thought laughing. Of course, if she said it, it would have come out much more loudly. Raijin wasn't hated or disliked be her. She just found him rather....dense at times. She finally set her stuff up, thinking only of what the two were doing. Probably carrying on a normal conversation, as Seifer played his game and spotted out everyone who broke a rule.  
  
"Seifer." Fujin said to herself. And it was now, things would change. She'd noticed Quistis' light flirting with him, and Squall as well. She knew then she liked Squall though. Fujin would never ever deny the fact she admired Seifer, not just as a posse member. But she had never let it out she did, and she didn't focus on her feelings that way like most woman do. She merely accepted it, knew it, and went on with her life. But now she could tell that Squall was gone..Quistis seemed to be wanting Seifer.  
  
"I could watch it happen. Or I could speak up my own." Fujin said. It was true, if she ever planned on making her feelings for Seifer into anything, now would be the time. She didn't fear it anxiously, she just didn't know if to say anything. It wasn't she didn't care, it just wasn't a life or death matter most make things like that out to be. Needless to say, she knew if she did anything.......a love triangle would form.  
  
"Then it will be up to Seifer to decide." She figured, as she walked out the double dorms, and left to join him and Raijin in a light lunch.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"So Irvy!" Selphie called out a new conversation as she sat backwards in his desk chair while he lay on his bed, his cowboy hat pulled over his eyes cooly. "What do YOU think of Squall and Rinoa's engagement?"  
  
"I think it's great for them to be preparing for a whole new life entirely, Selphie." Irvine said. "And, of course, that Squall's one lucky guy to have a girlfriend as sweet and pretty as Rinoa."  
  
"Yeah, totally! I was so amazed though, but once I heard word, I knew I had to do something, Rinoa's done some stuff for me too after all." She said, remembering the dates. She giggled some than got thoughtful.  
  
"Oh no...Selphie's thinking." Irvine said laughing some at his girlfriend. "What is it Sefie?"  
  
"Hmm..Irvy? Would you ever like to get married?" Selphie asked, a girlish grin on her face.  
  
"..Marriage? Selphie..umm..." Irvine plopped his legs over the side of his bed, as he rested his elbows on his upper legs. Selphie took his hat off, as he looked up to her, his brown hair tied tightly in a ponytail like usual, and his bangs falling wavy like down the side of his face.  
  
"Yeah!" She said, fixing his hat on her head, grinning, as she folded her arms on the top of the chair's back, then rested her chin over them. "I was wondering...if you'd ever get married?"  
  
"Well....maybe a bit later in my life..." Irvine said nernously. A seventeen year old ladies man wasn't exactly up for marriage, after all.  
  
"Aww.....who do you think it'll be Irvy?" She asked, giggling some, with her emerald eyes glowing.  
  
"Sefieeee...." Irvine begged, knowing what she was getting to. "I don't know that. Do YOU know who you're gonna marry?" He laughed.  
  
"Weeeelllll...Irvyyyy..." She giggled. "I.....dunno!" She said finally.  
  
"Okay then." Irvine said, regaining his cool. He could still tell though, Selphie seeing the others getting married probably wanted to also now. Not that he'd too terribly mind later on, but right now a commitment was a bit much, he thought.  
  
"But of course..." Selphie started. "I'd LIKE to marry my Irvy!" Irvine just laughed some, and grabbed his cowboy hat back from her, placing it on his head once more.  
  
"One day, Sefie!" He laughed, standing up. Selphie stood up to, then tucked her arms behind her back looking down some.  
  
"But Irvine.." She said shyly, but seriously. "Still...I really...you know..."  
  
"What Selphie?" He asked, cool posture taking over again.  
  
"I still really love you..." She said, her cheeks flushing a bit.  
  
"Aww...Sefie!" Irvine said, walking to her then hugging her gently a moment before letting her go.  
  
"...Irvine...I just think we're missing something." Selphie tried, not quite knowing herself. "Maybe if we could be a bit more serious?" She said, her voice covered in optimism.  
  
"Selphie, honey..I love ya too, I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing like they are. And besides," He said, lifting a hand explaining with a grin on his face. "If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't be with you! How many others girls have you seen me with, well?"  
  
"Heehee....thanks Irvy!" Selphie said feeling better. She felt she was special in his life none the less, as she smiled widely. After all, she was the only one that actually qualified as 'Irvine's girlfriend.'  
  
"Of course, I knew we had to be destined anyways, Sefie, so just give it time."  
  
"Yeah, okay!" She grinned, before she plopped back down on his bed, looking up at the plain ceiling thoughtfully. "But one day, right? I'm not kidding!"  
  
"One day, give it time for Squall and Rinoa's wedding to wear off some, then we can shock the garden all over again!"  
  
"Teehee, okay!"  
  
"In the mean time..." Irvine said, walking over to the bed and sitting by 'Sefie'. "No worries about something like marriage, the time'll come." Selphie nodded in reply.  
  
"Okay Irvy. Heehee...oh, and I wanted to tell you! Cid said the Garden Festival was outstanding!"  
  
"Really? All because of you, of course!" He complemented.  
  
"Teehee...and because of the success, we all get to go to Trabia's mountains to vacation for a day. Isn't that just the best?!"  
  
"Sounds really fun, thanks to Cid of course. But we also probably wouldn't have been near as close to a success with your creativity to lead us."  
  
"Aww...well, all the same, we'll be going tomorrow from morning until night. We can go hiking, see the snow...oohh, it'll be such fun!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Heh, yeah, and snow wars to with rocket snow launchers, huh Sefie?" Irvine said jokingly with her.  
  
"Hehehe, seriously, that'd be so cool. It's a bummer that they don't have those...."  
  
"Selphie, they'd probably kill someone!"  
  
"It's just snow..it'd only hurt really bad!" She said, giggling, as she got up looking at the time.  
  
"Uh oh, I told Rinoa I'd meet her on the second level, where we could look out and watch as the Garden floats across the ocean. I think she wants to talk about her engagement, we talk about that stuff, girl talk..it's fun!"  
  
"Well, then I guess you'd better be going. I'll be up and around, you know me Selphie. Just come lookin' if ya need anything." He grinned some, standing up as well leading out. She followed, and waved, then ran off to go see Rinoa.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Rinoa stood at the edge of the wall, her arms resting over it's top as the crystal waters shimmered below. Her hair blew carelessly in the salty wind, her lips formed into a smile, her dark brown eyes closed, her face lifted high. She enjoyed this quite a bit, the peace, the fresh new day: the first day of a new beginning. That was how she saw it. Her thoughts however were interrupted as hurried footsteps came up, as the door behind her leading to the second floor of classrooms opened. Selphie Tilmitt walked out, smiling and exhausted.  
  
"Heeey Rin. 'Scuse me for bein' late...I was talkin' with Irvy, teehee." She touched the bottom of each leather boot wiping them off as she stepped up by Rinoa. "Sure does feel good out today!"  
  
"Yeah....and so much is changing...I think so at least." She said, her voice light hearted and soft. "How have you and Irvine been?"  
  
"Ohh..usual. We're going to Trabia with the rest of the Garden Festival committee due to the great outcome as a reward from the Headmaster."  
  
"Wonderful Selphie, I think you really deserve it!" She congratulated.  
  
"Thanks, 'course. Heehee....waitin' for Squall?"  
  
"Yeah...we were going to talk some today...probably a lot about our plans, hehe. I'm so happy but...I haven't the slightly clue what we'll be doing."  
  
"Hmm...I think it should be big and nice and...have a huge party afterwards!"  
  
"Hehe...we'll have to see Squall on that one." Rinoa giggled. "I'm just so excited, but really nervous. So many people might be there..and afterwards..just me and Squall and...oh, I'd never have it any other way, but I'm nervous!"  
  
"That makes sense, hehe....I was nervous when I first met Irvy. And now look!" Selphie said, smiling as one arm was folded up, her hand touching one of her cheeks. They continued to small talk.  
  
Not much later, Squall walked out surprised to see Selphie there. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Squall!" Selphie said, giggling some, Rinoa laughing some too. Squall immediatly concluded they were having a nice time.  
  
"Hi Squall." Rinoa said, walking to him.  
  
He nodded, then walked over to the edge, Rinoa following, as he stood in the center of the two, looking outwards. "It's a nice day."  
  
"Very nice." Rinoa agreed. Selphie nodded with some 'mm-hmms'.  
  
"Hmm..hey Rinoa, maybe I should be leavin', huh?" Selphie said, walking back some winking to her. "Bye!" She said, walking out, as the door opened the closed behind her after her short exit.  
  
"Hmm...just us two.." Squall noted.  
  
"Yeah...Selphie probably wanted to leave us to talk about plans. I'm so happy..."  
  
"Me too." He nodded. "....I was thinking last night about you Rinoa. And about other things...such as when and where."  
  
"Same here...I guess maybe we can discuss now?" She asked, glancing over to him.  
  
"That would work. I really don't know much about this....." 'Not as though marriage is something I've ever thought of before..she should know that.' He thought.  
  
"I've heard before you should always be engaged at least six months before getting married..." Rinoa recalled, looking out. "But...I don't think you'll leave me. So maybe in just a month...unless if that sounds like hardly enough time."  
  
"A month is fine by me." Squall said. "I was hoping actually it wouldn't be very long..."  
  
"Hehe....and..maybe somewhere like Winhill. Lagun and Raine...your parents were married there...and it's nice there."  
  
"On the other hand it would be Deling City if we actually went for your side of the family." Squall noted outloud. Rinoa looked down, holding onto her chain necklace delicatly.  
  
"My dad...he's going to have to come? Even if it isn't to be in Deling? I don't even want it to be in Deling..no the city...not where I grew up..."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. But I think Caraway should come, he is your father..."  
  
"But...we've hardly seen each other for years....and for me and him to suddenly get along at my wedding? What if something bad happens?"  
  
"I don't think he'll be coming to hurt our wedding...actually, he seems to regret himself."  
  
"Why?" Rinoa asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Because how you left. I think he takes that some on his part. He was busy...and after Julia died, there wasn't much of a family anymore, so you left."  
  
"....." Rinoa said nothing, just sighed and shook her head downwards. "My dad has nothing to do with the wedding..now. We'll worry about him when invitations come up!" She said changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"Okay.....Winhill might be nice." Squall said getting back to the original subject. "Or just here at Balamb."  
  
"But that's plain!" She said, acting a cringe. "We could go into the country to get married....then go to...Trabia mountains." She thought, remembering Selphie's trip tomorrow. "It would be so lovely.."  
  
"We really don't have much choices....there's Timber...and Esthar...Dollet..." He listed.  
  
"But Winhill means so much more....it would be good for you. And it's....I think it's the one place that was never in much trouble with Galbadia. Esthar wasn't either...but..Esthar is so big!"  
  
"...." Squall thought, as his mind wondered. He looked up, and noticed as a white dove flew by. Feathers. It instantly made him remember. "I'll be there...."  
  
"...?" Rinoa looked to him, tilting her head slightly. " Be...." Her face lit up. "There. The field of flowers....Edea's house." Squall nodded in reply.  
  
"I'll be there...we'll be there, we can get married there...."  
  
"No where else would do...we made it there after time compression...after the battle of Ultimecia...if we were ever seperated we would meet there....why not be joined there as well?" She said, face lightened. Squall smiled and nodded.  
  
"In a month..."  
  
"A month!" Rinoa finished. "We have so much to get done...in such little time. But it sounds like everything will be perfect. Squall..."  
  
"Don't worry too much. I'll be sure to get most of it done...." He said. "We can go to Winhill and Trabia afterwards."  
  
"Heehee...honeymoon!" Rinoa laughed, then blushed slightly. "Umm...yeah." She nodded, then looked out. "But let's not think about all that now...I feel better just that we talked."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're one person I can talk to."  
  
"Squall..I'm just glad though that at least I'm not the only one by now. Ever since....before the final battle...you've learned to trust again. I'm so happy."  
  
"It took someone special...." He said. "I guess I needed you."  
  
"We still need each other..." Rinoa said, smiling. "I just feel better being around you...no matter how pessimistic you can be!" She teased.  
  
".........Opposites attract...I'd never guessed." Squall said, looking outwards, Rinoa following his gaze. "We do still have things to plan..."  
  
"Always go to make sure about everything?" Rinoa asked him.  
  
"It's better to. At least more organized that way."  
  
"Hehe...Squall, you make it sound like just another SeeD mission."  
  
"...Sorry." He said, though a bit a laughter was seen underneath his cold exterior.  
  
"Squalllll....well, we'll get everything later. Right now let's just enjoy the sun and sea. And each other." Rinoa concluded. They stood closely by each other, enjoying their company, thoughts drifting in thier mind. Both knew they couldn't put it off so easily, but it was silly to go off in a hurry. Take life slow and easy, try not to worry too much. Yet another lesson it seems Rinoa taught Squall. And yet, she was never teaching a thing. Maybe it was the interest that finally developed into love, all that matters to either was they knew they were where they wanted to be.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Okay, this concludes chapter 4! I'd like to thank everyone so far for reading and reviewing, I look at every one and take every suggestion into consideration. I've also noticed my mistakes, of course. (Particularly Rinoa's eyes. Sorry about the error! They also appear black in the game I've noticed. Due to that grey-blue shine with them, though, was how I got the idea of midnight blue, but I wasn't sure. At any rate, I'll try and get that fixed!) However, I'll try to edit those parts about her eyes and others, and try to improve in other ways in the future!) I'll also be shortening chapters to hopefully encourage more readers.  
  
Other than that, I have chapter 5 coming up! Suggestions, as always, are more than welcome, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Once again, I thank everyone who r/r. It's a real help, and I'm glad that people do enjoy my fic! Please continue to read! 


End file.
